My Navel life goes on
by Daferge
Summary: Part 2 of IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME...Tenchi joined the U.S. Air Force to see the world...NOW as the Captain of a Navy ship he's off to Europe with Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu and the gang... Who else will show up?... CAN Europe survive these tourist?...
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

--

**chapter - 01... **

**( VERY early morning - Day Eight - North Atlantic )**

As Tenchi entered the hanger bay, he was greeted by almost half the crew trying to look over Washu's shoulder... Just about every one not on duty had found their way into the hanger bay to watch Washu operate the small unmanned recon drone miles away...

But knowing Washu, it wouldn't be long before the crowd distracted her... He didn't need her distracted at the moment...

" **Hummm... **"

It was Ayeka who saw him first, saw the expression on his face and reacted...

" **O.K!!... Everyone out, put those needed... **"

Everyone started looking around, but didn't start to leave...

Ayeka rubbed her forehead...

_**Why Me?... **_

She took a deep breath before she continued...

" **That means... EVERYONE!!... **"

This got the required effect and crew members began heading towards the hanger door...

As the female crew members started filing out the door, several gave Tenchi rather sad looks... He smiled...

" **As soon as something happens, I'll have the information Officer pass it along... **"

This seem to cheer them up...

Ayeka didn't look happy...

_**Great... now I need to assign an 'information Officer'...**_

Tenchi noticed how sad Sasami looked as she was about to leave...

" **Ensign?... **"

She looked up...

" **It looks like it may be a while... Could you fix us some tea?... **"

Sasami smiled before hurrying out with the others... Across the room Ayeka smiled and gave Tenchi a slight nod when he looked her way...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon the only ones left were Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Tenchi and Washu...

Washu was sitting before a small flat-screen that showed sets of numbers in each corner, but little else...

" **Is something wrong?... We're not seeing any thing!... **"

Tenchi replied before Washu could... He turned to Ryoko...

" **There's nothing to see at the moment... The numbers are giving us information about the drone, speed, altitude, etc... It'll be a while before we get close enough to make out any thing... **"

He rested a hand on Washu's shoulder... She smiled, but kept her eyes on the screen and her fingers dancing on the keyboard...

With a dramatic gesture she hit one of the large keys... In the center of the screen a grid-map formed with three blinking dots... One marked with a **U** and another with a **T**... The third dot was unmarked...

Tenchi smiled...

"** I see you found the mapping software... **"

Tenchi had an idea, but he asked any way...

" **What are the letters for?... **"

Washu looked up into his eyes...

" **THEM and US... **"

THIS caused a general moaning in the room.

Washu just chuckled and continued working the keyboard...

After watching for a while, Ryoko's curiosity got the better of her...

" **Mom... Why is the drone going off in that direction?... Shouldn't it be headed towards THEM?... **'

Washu just sighed...

" **I'm taking it on a low circular course to bring it up behind THEM... It should get there just before sunrise and have the sun behind it... **"

She smiled at Ryoko...

" **Just in case someone is looking that way...** "

At that moment Sasami re-entered with a tray of cups and a tea pot... Tenchi smiled...

" **Just in time... **"

He looked at the others...

" **Now we wait... **"

**to be continued...**

**--**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

--

**chapter - 02... **

**( Dawn - Day Eight - North Atlantic )**

Ayeka noticed Tenchi was working on his fourth cup of tea... Sasami had been in and out of the 'command center' most of the night, fixing fresh tea for him and the others...

Ayeka was only on her second cup...

Ryoko was still on her first, but knowing Ryoko, Ayeka was sure she'd been 'spiking' it...

After returning with the first refill of tea, Sasami had apologized to Tenchi for taking so long to get the tea... It seemed that a number of the crew had inquired as to if there was any thing new... Tenchi had told her not to worry and to just tell them 'nothing new'...

Turnning to find Ayeka and Ryoko looking at him, he replied...

" **Hey... I want to know too... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Contact!!... **"

It was the first words Washu had spoken most of the night...

All eyes went to the two large secondary screens Mihoshi had set up above Washu's small command screen... Working slowly and carefully, Mihoshi had rigged the screens so every one could see what was happening, without crowding around Washu...

Like any good 'pilot', Washu was watching her surroundings... Having the drone on a per-set course allowed Washu to keep an eye on Mihoshi... Ready for any emergency...

But nothing happened...

Something that stunned the girls...

Tenchi watched with delight... In all the years he'd know Mihoshi, he'd seen a lot of things happen... He was well aware of her reputation as a walking, talking disaster... But he also knew that if she took things slow and concentrated on what she was doing, 99 percent of the time, nothing happened...

He enjoyed watching the girls jaws drop as they watched Mihoshi rig the screens without so much as a collapsing wall...

What he didn't see, was Sasami collect a 20 from an amazed Kiyone and Ryoko... Ayeko declined, she'd remembered the last bet with her little sister...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was just peeking over the horizon behind the slow flying drone...

The screen showed a small shape on the waters surface, quite some distance away...

Tapping some keys, the image slowly got bigger...

It was Ryoko who voiced an opinion...

" **Appears to be a Russian ALFA class Attack Submarine... **"

Washu reached over to her laptop and did some typing...

" **Humm... It seems some one is out for a joyride!... **"

This caught Tenchi's attention...

" **Washu?... **"

Washu kept her eye on the screen, her fingers dancing across the flight keyboard and her laptop... Multi-tasking was child's play for her...

" **It IS an ALFA, but soviet reports have them all secured to Russian docks... It seems someone is doing some 'moon-lighting'... I wonder who... **"

Suddenly Washu was concentrating on the flight keyboard... She focused on a small, heavyset male standing on the deck... He was working on a laptop held by a sailor...

" **CLAY... **"

Suddenly another sailor, with binoculars, rushed up and pointed towards the screen...

The male turned, screamed something and glared towards the screen...

Washu opened the screen for a better view...

Suddenly her hands were racing across the keyboard... A sailor appeared with an odd tube device, placed it on his shoulder and pointed it at the screen... A flash appeared at the tube's mouth...

On the screen, a circle with an X in it appeared... Washu quickly moved it to a spot on the screen and jabbed the 1 button... The circle quickly moved and Washu hit the 2 button...

What happen next, they didn't see...

The screen went blank...

**to be continued...**

**--**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 03... **

**( Dawn - Day Eight - North Atlantic )**

Every one was staring at the screens...

That is, every one but Tenchi...

He was sitting on the floor, holding an unconscious Mihoshi...

It took a few minutes for every one to calm down...

Washu knelt and examined Mihoshi...

" **She just fainted... **"

With Ryoko and Kiyone's help, Tenchi carried her to the couch...

Ayeka looked at tenchi...

" **What happen?... **"

Tenchi managed a faint smile...

" **She's put the better part of 3 years into that project... It was very important... **"

They looked up at the screen...

" **SO... That was Clay?... **"

Washu nodded... There was an odd look in her eyes...

" **Want to go say, HI?... **"

Every one looked at her...

" **I managed to get the two rockets off before the drone... **"

She looked over at Mihoshi...

" **Went off line... **"

Silence...

" **I targeted the radar/comm array and the dive planes... They're not going anywhere for a while... **"

Tenchi sighed, Washu had '**THAT LOOK**' in her eyes...

" **Ayeka?... Please change course... It seems we're going a visiting... **"

Ayeka nodded and hurried out...

" **Kiyone?... Would you please get on the intercom and inform the crew of all the recent events?... **"

Kiyone looked over at Mihoshi before leaving...

" **Ryoko?... I believe you have some preparations to make... Some thing tells me they aren't going to be too happy to see us... **"

Ryoko had a wild smile as she hurried out...

" **Sasami, could you keep an eye on Mihoshi while Washu and I discuss a few things?... **"

Sasami smiled as Tenchi and Washu stepped over to Washu's laptop...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some time later, Dr. Clay was going over the repair reports when a sailor rushed over and pointed off to the west... Looking through a pair of binoculars, he could see the refitted DE headed his way...

With the radar and communications both out, it wasn't surprising the Navy had found them... It would be at least another hour before repairs to the dive planes were done...

The recon drone had caught him off guard, but he assumed Captain Masaki had brought it along for field testing... The rockets **HAD** been a surprise... This Air Force Captain was doing surprisingly well in command of a naval ship... And with an entire crew of women, he was surprised it hadn't run aground...

He'd underestimated Masaki...

Underestimated him badly and that wasn't like him...

Good thing he'd brought some 'back-up'...

He glanced over at the half a dozen mercenaries who were standing nearby... They had a couple more rocket launchers as well as assault Rifles and such...

If need be, he was confident they could TAKE the old Destroyer...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clay and the Sub's Commander watched the Destroyer approach and then circle, to come to a stop side to side with the sub, but JUST out side 'rocket' range...

Through the binoculars, Clay studied the Destroyer, he knew the design well... Nothing seem to be amiss...

As he worked his way forward, he came upon the bridge and a pair of binoculars looking back...

He'd recognize the red-haired person holding the binoculars any where, even without their middle finger pointing upward...

_**Washu Hakubi ??**_

What was SHE doing here...

He noticed movement at the forward gun turret and looked closer...

A figure was lifting something out of a wooden box and handing it to another figure... He looked closer...

_**It couldn't be...**_

That looked just like a 5 inch shell...

His concentration was broken by a voice...

" **You say, they no armed... What THAT?... **"

It was the Russian Captain... The merc leader was also looking at him...

They were interupted by the shouts from the sailors... Looking back at the turret, they watched it rotate to face them... The barrel dropped to point right at them...

" **They wouldn't dare... **"

He was interrupted by a muzzle flash, a roar and the sound of something passing just over their heads...

There was a large splash on the other side of the sub...

All three men watched open mouth as the barrel dropped some more...

Clay saw a figure come around the turret and stand next to the barrel...

Looking closer, Clay got an even bigger shock... Holding another 5 inch shell was Washu's daughter Ryoko...

_**Kagato... What did you get me into?...**_

He turned to find both the Captain and merc leader with their hands on their heads... The sailors and mercenaries had put down their weapons and had their hands on their heads...

Clay looked back at the turret barrel...

He could almost swear it was point right at** him**...

For some reason the mouth of the barrel looked just like the entrance to a subway tunnel and he was standing on the tracks...

Slowly Clay raised his arms and placed his hands on his head...

**to be continued...**

**--**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 04... **

**( Morning - Day Eight - North Atlantic )**  
Dr. Clay was being lead through the Destroyer to see the Captain...

An Ensign about his height was leading the way, but it was the two six foot plus female sailors behind him that had him worried for some reason... Both wore S.P. ( Shore Patrol ) arm bands and had holstered pistols on their hips...

Both had looks that implied they'd be more than willing use those pistols...

On him...

What Clay didn't know was that Washu had chosen these two sailors for a very good reason, they both had short red hair... Being tall had been another plus, as both were normally very shy... But right now they ( and in fact, most of the crew ) were mad at this 'person' ( not the word most of the crew was using ) for trying to harm their Captain... So Ryoko wasn't taking any chances, the pistols were empty...

But what concerned Clay more was the young Ensign ahead of him... Jurai was NOT a common name and he knew of only one person by that name, an Admiral...

How he wished he had his laptop, but he'd had to leave it aboard the Sub...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shortly, they came to a door, the Ensign knocked, then opened it...

Entering, Clay found himself in what appeared to be a small hanger bay...

The Russian Submarine Captain was talking to a young man in a U.S. naval uniform... This must be the resourceful Captain Tenchi Masaki...

The Russian turned and glared at Clay... He'd been under orders from 'above' to 'assist' Dr. Clay in any way possable... Right now he wanted to 'assist' Clay into some very heavy chains and throw him overboard... As it stood, unless he could some how explain away the damages to his ship, an EARLY retirement was in his future...

However, it had been the red haired female who'd hinted that a ' cover story ' just might be created that would explain every thing, if he cooperated... He was surprised that, except for a few questions about Clay, all he and his crew had to do was... **Nothing**...

The depressed and nervous look on Clay's face cheered the Captain...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smile on the Russian Captain's face did little to calm Clay's nerves...

And the face that peeked from behind Masaki didn't help ether... It was a smiling Washu...

She was sitting at a desk with a laptop...

Clay watched as the two Captains exchanged nods...

That couldn't be good, for him...

The Ensign then escorted the Russian back the way Clay had just come...

He was now the only male ( other than Masaki ) in a room full of very upset females...

Washu continued typing on her keyboard, paying no notice of Clay...

Her daughter, Ryoko, was standing off to one side next of a large couch...

On the couch sat another officer wearing a red headband, a blonde female in civilian garb lay on the couch, her head in the others lap... Both ( awake ) females were glaring at Clay...

His two female guards were now flanking the only door out...

The only one with a smile seem to be Captain Masaki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every one's attention was drawn to another knock on the door...

Two more Female entered, a civilian with short spiky hair and a naval Lieutenant with dark purple hair... Clay's eyes widened when he noticed her name tag also read **JURAI**...

They both gave Clay very cold looks, the civilian joining Ryoko and the Lieutenant joining Masaki and Washu... She handed Washu some items before turning to glare once again at Clay...

Masaki took a deep breath...

" **Dr. Clay... What exactly did Kagato want you to do and how far were you to go?... **"

Clay's mouth fell open...

_**WHAT?... HOW?... **_

Washu held up a CD and smiled...

" **The data you collected on our performance will help quite a bit... We didn't have any sub-surface data... I'm sure we can use it...** **I'm sure there's more interesting data just waiting to be read... Were the mercenaries, Kagato's idea or yours?... **"

Clay's mouth was still open... He looked back at the door...

" **I wouldn't suggest trying to get a ride back with the Russians...** "

Clay turned to look at Tenchi...

" **They're not too happy with you at the moment... You might just find yourself swimming home... **"

Clay looked at Washu, who had an evil look in her eyes... Chances were she was hoping he'd go with the Russians... It was Tenchi who spoke up...

" **We MIGHT just have a ride for you... **"

Tenchi gestured to the civilian female who was standing next to Ryoko...

" **Ms. Katsumoro here, has a small sailboat we repaired after it was damaged in a recent storm... She has been so kind as to offer to give you a lift back to the mainland... **"

Clay examined Ms. Katsumoro, who was indeed wearing civilian sailing garb...

But, what was it about the attractive young lady that made him nervous?...

There was something about this young lady that made Clay think he just might be better off going with the Russians...

" **Oh!!... If you have any 'Ideas', perhaps I should tell you... **"

Clay turned back to a smiling Tenchi...

" **It's ****U.S Marshall**** Katsumoro... **"

Clay closed his eyes tight...

His world was spinning...

The other shoe had fallen...

Right on his head...

He didn't even hear Washu's chuckling...

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

--

**chapter - 05... **

**( Morning - Day Nine - North Atlantic )**

Ensign Sasami Jurai stepped out onto the bridge with a small cup of tea on a tray...

She found Captain Tenchi Masaki sitting on a bridge stool, leaning back against the bridge wall... His ball cap, with **CAPT. **on it, was pulled down over his eyes... He was enjoying the sea air and the quiet...

Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly turned to leave...

" **It's OK, Sasami**... "

Looking up, she watched as he push the cap back, giving her a bright smile...

"** I was just resting my eyes**... "

Smiling, Sasami handed him the cup...

Taking a sip, she noticed him glance off to the the west, his smile slipped a little...

" **Think they'll be alright**?... "

Tenchi nodded as he finished the tea and handed Sasami the tea cup...

" **I'm sure Nagi can take care of herself and if Clay does try something, the others should be able to handle him**... "

Sasami smiled too... Taking the tray and cup, her went inside, leaving Tenchi alone on the bridge...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Russians had left, quite happy...

The Captain had documentation that stated the conning tower damage had accrued while they were preforming an At-sea rescue of an American sailing vessel ( Ms. Katsumoro's boat )... The Captain even had a snapshot of himself with the vessel's Captain ( Nagi in an attractive sailing outfit... )

With Tenchi's permission, a number of crew members had changed into civilian garb to get their pictures taken with the russian crews... Tenchi was surprised at which crew members got their pictures taken the most... It seem that a lot of the russian's went more for **bulk **than **beauty**...

Ayeka, Ryoko and the other officers had politely declined a number of requests...

The Russian Captain was happy, his crew was happy and all was right with the world...

Dr. Clay on the other hand, had his picture taken surrounded by a mob of females in swim suit...The usually camera shy Washu insisted on sitting on Clay's lap... She looked rather nice in a one-piece swim suit... And she had the wickest smile...

Clay's face had been so red, Washu had to touch-up the color...

Needless to say he didn't get a copy...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been just after sunrise, when arrangements were completed on the small sailing boat...

U.S Marshall Nagi Katsumoro had declared her boat sea worthy and that she was ready to leave...

Dr. Clay had been escorted aboard and had instantly disappeared below...

Tenchi believed his decision to assign the two tall red-headed guards to Nagi as back-up may have had something to do with it...

Tenchi was pretty sure Nagi could handle Clay, but wasn't willing to take chances...

Better safe than sorry...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking out to sea, Tenchi reviewed what little he'd learned from his conversation with Dr. Clay...

(1) YES... Kagato had gotten his uncle Clay to keep an eye on the ship, even used some of his contacts to get the submarine and 'mercs'... But he hadn't made any suggestions or request of Clay beyond that...

(2) YES... Both Clay and others had a lot of money tied up in Naval contracts... But most of those wouldn't be effected for some time, no matter how the trials went... And the way the government did things, it could be years...

(3) YES... Kagato had mentioned his displeasure at having been 'spurned' by Ayeka... But he tended to keep his personal thoughts to himself... Which meant you really couldn't tell what he was thinking...

(4) YES... Kagato liked the idea of the **Jurais** being brought down a notch, the more embarrassing, the better... But other than hint something might happen, hadn't given any thing away...

(5) YES... Kagato wasn't one to **bluff**, when he set his mind at accomplishing some thing he didn't let any thing or any one stand in his way... With Kagato, it was best to keep looking over your shoulder...

Conclusion:

Kagato had a PLAN...

But what was it?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bridge phone buzzed... Tenchi picked it up...

" **Bridge**!... "

" **Radio room sir... Weather reports has a storm forming in our area within the hour**... "

Tenchi looked to the Northeast and saw the dark clouds...

" **One of those sudden Atlantic storms**?... "

" **Yes, sir... Suggest we head out of the area ASAP**... "

" **Thank you... Bridge out**... "

Tenchi stuck his head inside... Ayeka had the wheel... She looked up...

" **Yes?... **"

" **Weather had a bad storm heading our way... We need to plot a course out of the area**... "

" **Aye, sir... Coming to course 180**... "

Suddenly the calm was shattered as alarms sounded...

" **Bridge... Engine room, we've got a number of fires down here**... "

Before Tenchi could react, there was a loud explosion nearby...

" **Sir... Having to shut down the engines... Losing headway... We're going to be dead in the water**... "

Just then, a sailor rushed onto the bridge...

" **Sir... There's been an explosion and fire in the radio room**... "

Tenchi could only mutter...

"**KAGATO**... "

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

--

**chapter - 06... **

**( Mid-day - Day Nine - North Atlantic )**

The engine room was still smoky, even after the fires had been put out...

Only the red emergency lights were on... The power generators had been damaged by the fires, but washu should have them back up shortly... THEN, it was the engine's turn...

Outside, it storm was getting closer and if they weren't underway soon...

Well... Tenchi didn't want to even think about it...

The radio room was worst... In fact the radio equipment was several tons of scrap metal...

However...

Washu's laptop was portable and connected to overhead satellites, so contact with the main land was still possible... They were still nothing than a cork at the moment...

There was nothing he could do down here...

He returned to the officer's ward room...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi entered the Ward room to the sound of silence...

Looking around, he saw Ryoko, Kiyone, Ayeka and two sailors in straight-jackets sitting in separate chairs... Neither sailor had said a word since being caught setting the fires...

In fact they'd shown no emotion at all...

Almost zombie like...

As Tenchi started to ask how things were going, both Kiyone and Ryoko looked at Ayeka... Tenchi looked too... She looked back at Tenchi...

" **Both have remained silent**... "

Some how Tenchi heard a BUT in there...

" **We did get one strange reaction**... "

One of Tenchi's eyelids went up...

Ayeka turn to the two...

" **TOKIMI**... "

Both females looked up and smiled...

" **Praise be her name**... "

They spoke as one, smiles on their faces... Then the light in they eyes went out and all expression disappeared again...

Ayeka nodded towards the door...

Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko stepped into the next room... Kiyone remained behind...

When the door closed, Tenchi looked at the others...

" **OK... So what do we know**?... "

It was Ayeka who spoke first...

" **Fact: Earler this morning these two filled several soda bottles with flammable cleaning liquid... A bit of cloth was then inserted into the bottle mouths as a wick... Carrying a number of bottles and a lighter, one proceeded to the radio room, the other the engine room**... "

She looked at Ryoko, who nodded her head...

" **Lighting the bottle wicks, they threw the Molotov cocktail into vital areas of both rooms... there was more damage to the radio room, because of the enclosed area and no one being there to fight the fire**... "

It was Tenchi's turn to nod...

" **However... The engine room had a full watch on duty when the fire occurred, so they were able to put the fires out quickly... But... It seems some important wiring were burnt or melted and needed to be replaced... And due to smoke, repair was slow**... **For the most part, not as bad as we first thought...** "

Ayeka stopped and nodded to Ryoko, who took over...

" **Security quickly discovered and detained both suspects... Neither put up any resistance, but we watching for any possible attempt to kill themselves**... "

She looked at Ayeka before continuing...

" **They give every indication of having been brainwashed**... "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"**Any ideas**?... "

Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each other and shook their heads...

Tenchi looked at them and then back at the wardroom...

" **It seems our only clue is the name, Tokimi**... "

They were all startled by a loud voice...

" **TOKIMI**?... "

Turning, they saw Washu standing in the hatchway...

There was a look on her face that caused all three to back up...

There might be a storm brewing out side, but there was one in full fury standing before them...

" **Did you say... Tokimi**?... "

Her voice was calmer... But the fury was still there...

All three heads nodded as one...

Slowly Washu took several deep breaths...

Tenchi realized that being in command had it's responsibilities...

" **Washu... You know something about this name**?... "

Washu looked at Tenchi and smiled...

Tenchi instantly recognized it as one of her **I-know-something-you-don't-know** looks...

" **Yes**... "

She turned and looked at Ryoko...

" **You do too... Little Ryoko**... "

Ryoko had a very confused look on her face...

Suddenly her eyes lite up...

A shocked look on her face, she back up to the bulkhead and pointed a finger at Washu...

" **You... You don't... You can't mean**... "

Washu had a very wicked smile on her face...

Ryoko had a very shocked look on her face...

" **Not her**!!... "

Washu just smiled...

" **Yes... Anntie Tomy... As in... Tokimi**... "

Ryoko was shaking as Washu turned to Ayeka and Tenchi, whose mouths were open...

"** My sweet... little sister...** "

to be continued...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	7. Chapter 7

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 07... **

**( Mid-day - Day Nine - North Atlantic )**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi stood, his forehead pressed against the cold, hard steel of the ship's bulkhead...

It was the closest he'd ever come to banging his head against a wall...

"** Why me?... Why me?... **"

Ayeka was looking from Tenchi to Washu to Ryoko and back to Tenchi... For once not at all sure what to do...

Washu was standing there, just studying every ones reactions...

While Ryoko was at the other bulkhead, actually banging her head on it... Washu could hear her mumbling something, but couldn't quite make it out...

However, knowing Ryoko... It probably wasn't any thing we could print here...

( **She is a U.S. Marine, remember**... )

It may have have just been her imagination, but Washu thought she noticed a dent where Ryoko's head was contacting the bulkhead...

_**She always was hard headed...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

All though Washu enjoyed studying peoples reactions to unusual situations, she wasn't at all happy where this **situation** was going... OR about who was becoming involved...

Ayeka had noticed the look in Washu's eyes change... If it were possible, she say they were beginning to glow...

She tried to get Washu's attention, but nothing worked... Washu... Miss Washu... Professor Washu... Nothing... Then she remembered something her father had told her...

" **Little Washu?... **"

This got a reaction... From every one...

Tenchi and Ryoko, as well as Washu was staring at her...

EVERY one knew Washu had a thing about her height... Back in their school days, Ayeka's father had pulled the 12 year old Washu off two six foot teenage males...

If you wanted to reach Old-age, there were some things you didn't mention...

Washu stared at Ayeka... But Ayeka had had enough, she stared back...

After a while, a smile formed on Washu's face and then she giggled...

Sighing, she turned to a relieved Tenchi and Ryoko...

" **OK... What's next?... **"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Tenchi had led every one up to the bridge...

They now stood there the moist wind from the brewing storm felt good...

They watched as Tenchi leaned back against the bridge bulkhead, pulling down the brim of his cap...

" **O.K... Who is Tokimi?...** "

He didn't look up...

Ayeka watched Washu and Ryoko look at each others...

Washu sighed and looked at Ayeka... There was a sad smile on her face...

" **The only Tokimi I know is Tokimi ****Hakubi, my younger sister... **"

She looked at Ayeka and Ryoko... Tenchi didn't move, he just listened...

" **I can't see how she could be involved... She lives on a commune...** "

Ryoko stared at Washu...

" **Commune?... We are talking about Auntie Tomy?...** "

Washu looked at Ryoko and sighed...

" **Yes... Auntie Tomy...** "

Ryoko's eyes were wide...

" **She's... She's a...** "

Washu had a wicked smile...

" **A hippie...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She turned to see Ayeka's eyes were wide too...

It was Ryoko who spoke first...

" **But... Whenever she came to visit, you guys spent the night out bar-hopping...** "

Washu just looked at her... SO?...

It was Ayeka who spoke...

" **Bar-hopping?...** "

Washu gave Ayeka a sad smile...

" **What?... You've never let your hair down?... **"

Ayeka blushed...

" **Now Washu!... **"

Tenchi spoke, but didn't move... He did smile...

" **What else?... **"

Washu smiled...

" **Tokimi has a small, all female commune in the mountains outside San Diego... **"

Neither Ayeka or Ryoko made a comment...

" **Except for every once and a while visit, she spends her time COMMUNING with nature... Don't ask me what that means, it's one of the few things I've never understood... **"

All three looked at Tenchi...

" **What can Kagato's connection be?... **"

Ryoko was about to say something, when Washu shook her head... It hadn't been a question... She waited a while...

" **Tokimi may a hippie, but get her mad and she's all ****HAKUBI... **"

This brought a smile to Ryoko's face...

Washu saw Tenchi smile too...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

No one talked... They just stood there watching the growing storm...

" **Bridge?.**.. "

Ayeka got to the bridge intercom first...

" **Bridge here...** "

" **Engine room... Repairs done... Minor repairs will continue, but the engines should be back on line.**.. "

Ayeka looked at Tenchi... He nodded his head...

" **Ahead dead slow...** "

"** Aye... Ahead dead slow...** "

Soon the welcome vibrations of the engines could be felt...

"** Ayeka!... Take the helm and plot a course out of the area...** "

" **Aye, Sir...** "

She quickly went inside and took the wheel...

" **Ryoko, Washu please check on our guest and see if you can learn any thing else...** "

Ryoko left, but Washu remained... Tenchi remained against the bulkhead...

"**Yes?...** "

Washu smiled...

" **I thought I'd contact Tokimi and see if I can learn any thing...** "

Tenchi pushed his cap up and looked at Washu...

"** I thought you said she lived on a commune?...** "

Washu smiled and shook her head...

" **I said she was a hippie, not a caveman...** "

Tenchi smiled and nodded his head... As Washu left, he pulled his cap back down and leaned back against the bulkhead again... Last thing Ayeka and the others needed was him getting underfoot...

_**SIGH...**_

to be continued...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	8. Chapter 8

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 08... **

**( Late-night - Day Nine - North Atlantic )**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bridge had a eerie glow from the emergency lighting...

But it was the best they could do under the circumstances...

The ship's engines and generators were working at best they could with the repairs done...

But they couldn't risk pushing them too much, **yet**...

The **LAST** thing they needed was to lose power now...

Any thing not need for the survival of the ship had been turned off...

Off-duty crews were in their bunks, in the dark...

Most had rigged up something to keep them in their bunks...

Even Mihoshi wasn't getting any sleep...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With all the rushing around to get repairs done, Tenchi hadn't even managed to get off a message to HQ about their problems...

Washu and Ryoko both advised against it, as Kagato might get tipped off they'd survived and try something else...

Something they didn't need right now...

Washu **HAD **managed to get off a short message off directly to Admiral Jurai, just in case...

She wanted someone she trusted to know what had **REALLY** happened...

She'd even managed to put together several discs of evidence at least pointing to Kagato in case things didn't go well...

But, right now **EVERYONE** was concentrating on surviving...

They **ALL **wanted to get their hand on Kagato...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking around, Tenchi could see just how tense everyone was...

Now that the radio, radar and satellite links were out, the ship was traveling blind...

In the middle of a storm...

With all the confusion and problems caused earlier by the '**saboteurs**', no one had been keeping track of their position on the charts...

So now they didn't know **exactly** where they were...

Not a problem in the middle of the Atlantic, but their last **KNOWN** position had been only 20-30 miles off shore...

Off Cape Hatteras to be more exact...

Known as the **ship graveyard of the Atlantic**...

It was **NOT** some place to visit during a storm...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been decide that heading into the waves was the best course of action...

So far they hadn't seen any really bad ones, but the look on Washu and Ayeka's face told him that wouldn't last forever...

The pitching and rolling was making for a very rough ride...

Tenchi looked over at Washu in a corner with her laptop, the only connection they had with the outside world...

She had it tied down and was only able to stand because Ryoko and two other crewmen ( crew-women? ) had linked arms and were acting as a security net for her...

However even with all her makeshift repairs, the storm was only letting her get through for peeks...

A few seconds here, a few seconds there...

Looking up she saw Tenchi looking her direction and saw the concern on his face, she managed a smile, then it was back to work...

Ryoko noticed Washu's reaction and turned to see Tenchi looking her way, as they made eye contact she smiled...

Holding onto the table Tenchi smiled back at Washu and Ryoko, Ryoko gave him a wink before going back to the task at hand...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ayeka was concentrating on steering the ship, but she noticed Tenchi look behind her...

She didn't need to turn to know where he was looking...

When he smiled, she felt better too for some reason...

Then she saw he was looking at her and smiling...

And winked...

As he turned to look back outside, Ayeka smiled too...

Tenchi didn't need words to cheer them up, he just had to be there...

Then an angel appeared...

Sasami with a container of some kind of refreshment...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

In times like theses, Sasami was a goddess, always there to help...

As she reached into the container, she pulled out a 20 oz. plastic coke bottle and handed it to Tenchi...

Tenchi was surprised to find the bottle - warm...

Opening it and taking a sip, he discovered it was some of her wonderful tea...

He Smiled...

With all the tossing and turning, cups were useless...

So, she put her tea in unbreakable plastic bottles with removable caps...

When she looked up at him, there was concern in her eyes...

He smiled and nodded his head...

Relieved, she began handing out more bottles, to the others...

As lightning flashed outside, Tenchi noticed his name written on the side of the bottle...

Sasami had thought ahead, for refills...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As Sasami passed Tenchi, returning below, a **LARGE** wave hit the bow and covered the ship...

For a few seconds, they found themselves aboard a **submarine**...

Tenchi and Sasami were standing only a few feet from the small Bridge windows...

But the wave was able to hit with such force, that a window shattered...

Seeing the glass break, Tenchi grabbed Sasami and spun her so he was between her and the window...

He heard the roar of the shattering window and the raging of the storm...

He felt the cold water hit his back, knocking them across the bridge floor...

He also felt a very sharp pain in his back, that was suddenly shooting through his body...

He could see the others rushing towards him...

He could hear Sasami's concerned voice...

" **Tenchi?... Tenchi?...** "

Then every thing slowly began to faded into darkness...

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	9. Chapter 9

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 09... **

**( Early Morning - Day Ten - North Atlantic )**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka looked about the bridge...

A sheet of metal had been cut and braced over the window broken by the wave...

They'd even managed a few spot welds with a small electric arc welder, about all the power they could spare...

It would have to do for now, the worst of storm seemed to have passed them...

But they were still any thing but safe...

Every one was concentrating on doing their jobs, but there was worry of their faces...

They weren't the only ones, Ayeka's mind was suddenly somewhere else, too...

Down in the ward room...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

In fact most of the crew were thinking about the ward room...

And what was going on in it...

They were all concerned...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The ward room was lit with red emergency lights, just like the rest of the ship...

But Ryoko, Kiyone and several other members of the crew were securing large portable lights to anything that was already secured...

Trying to be careful, but hurrying, they adjusted the lights...

They were all pointed at the table in the middle of the room...

Several sailors, wrapped in clean bedsheets, were tied to the corners of the table, all to prevent what was on it falling off as the ship rolled...

What was on the table, was their captain, Tenchi Masaki...

Even though he was secured face down to the table, they weren't taking chances...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

He was laying face down, because the sheet covering his back was soaked in blood...

His blood...

When the bridge window shattered, pieces of glass had flown inward...

A jacket and shirts wasn't the best protection from flying glass...

At least not ALL of it...

The jacket did caught a lot of small pieces...

But a number of pieces were buried in his back...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Finally satisfied with the mounting of the lights, Ryoko went around and turned them on...

She then carefully adjusted each beam to shine on the table...

Soon the table was well lit...

It wasn't much, but it was the best they could do...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It seemed that in all the rush to get the ship to sea, no one had bothered to check out the sickbay, giving it no more than just a quick once over...

In other words, everything seem to be alright...

Since there was such a small crew, a pharmacist mate was all that had been assigned to the ship...

A female with only a few month's of basic first aid training...

And as such, only the basic first aid supplies were supplied...

For the most part, sickbay was nothing more than a first aid station...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

When Tenchi was injured, it was quickly discovered that the closest thing they had to an experienced Medical person on board was Washu...

At Ayeka's request, Washu reluctantly accepted the job...

Tenchi's life was now in her hands...

She quickly declared that she would need lots of light and that the sickbay was too small to work in...

Washu wasn't even sure they could get Tenchi that far safely, with all the ship's movement...

So the larger ward room was chosen, because it was closer to the bridge and had more places to which to secure the small portable lights...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With little or no supplies to work with, Washu put her emergency training into action...

Clean sheets were carefully gethered and along with other items, brought to the ward room...

What instruments they'd acquired, were cleaned and boiled...

Four strong volunteers, all the same height, were chosen to secure Washu and Mihoshi to the table...

Sheet were then cut and the volunteers were sewn into the sheets...

Face mask and caps to secure their hair was also created...

For Washu and Mihoshi, they had to use pillow covers to cover all their hair...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

After a last second check, Ryoko had every one, but those at the table, exit the room...

They were reluctant, but left...

Before leaving herself, Ryoko smiled as she watched Washu step up to the table...

Sewn into the bedsheet, the makeshift cloth mask over her nose and mouth, her red hair contained in the pillow case, Ryoko wished she'd had a camera...

It was a sight you don't get to see in a lifetime...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As planned, the two on her side linked hands behind her back to hold her steady...

Mihoshi, dressed just like Washu stepped up to the table across from her...

She was holding the tray containing the cleaned instruments Washu would need, including a pair of needle-nose pliers...

She too, was quickly held in place by linked arms...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Seeing the worried look on Ryoko's face, Washu nodded...

Seeing that Ryoko tried to smile, but didn't quite make it...

Nodding back, she left and secured the door...

She did manage something of a smile as she noticed all the others around her, outside the ward room...

As she watched, they began to breakup and head off into the ship...

Joining Kiyone, Ryoko headed to the bridge...

But there was something she had to do first...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko and Kiyone stood in front of a door...

It was the door to the Captain's cabin...

They looked at each other, kiyone nodded...

Ryoko didn't knock, but carefully opened the door as quietly as possible...

The room was visible in the light of the red light...

Kiyone and Ryoko quietly entered the room...

Their eyes were on a figure on the bed...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

While Kiyone stayed at the door, Ryoko made her way to the bed...

Not the easiest thing in a rolling and tossing ship...

Making it, she leaned down to check the figure on the bed...

Ryoko could see that Sasami was asleep, but there was a sad expression on her face, tears in her eyes...

Ryoko adjusted the blankets that had come loose and checked to make sure she was secure in the bed...

She then leaned close to Sasami's ear...

" **Tenchi says to get a good night's sleep and he'll see you in the morning...** "

Ryoko watched as Sasami relaxed and a smile appeared on her lips...

" **Sweet dreams, little princess...** "

She kissed Sasami on the forehead...

Rejoining Kiyone, Ryoko could see her smiling, quietly they left...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

When they stepped onto the bridge, all eyes were on them...

Ryoko broke the silence...

" **It's started...** "

Ryoko could see Ayeka sigh, but was still tense...

" **Sasami's asleep and secured on the bed...** "

Ayeka relaxed some, but not much...

But she managed to smile at Ryoko...

There was nothing else they could do now, but wait...

to be continued...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	10. Chapter 10

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 10... **

**( Morning - Day Eleven - North Atlantic )**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu held the small piece of glass up into the light and let it glitter for a moment...

The texture of the glass caused a slight rainbow effect, with a tinge of red...

The colors seem to dance and sing in a mathematical way...

She found the effect rather interesting...

A sudden jolt of her surroundings returned her to the real world...

Maybe she had been spending **TOO** much time buried in her lab...

She was having trouble adjusting to the out side world...

She'd have to thank Tenchi for having her dragged out of her Lab...

Her eyes widened...

_**TENCHI!!**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She looked down at the table before her, covered with a white sheet...

A white sheet soaked in red, BLOOD!!...

Tenchi's blood...

_**How could I have gotten so off track?...**_

She could just kick herself...

Better yet, let Ryoko do it...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Looking up, she saw Mihoshi watching her, concern in her eyes...

_**And we always considered YOU the silly one...**_

Taking a deep breath, Washu got a hold of herself and calmed down...

Slowly she reached over and took Tenchi's wrist...

Using her fingertips, she checked his pulse...

It took a couple of tries, but she got a strong, steady beat...

She couldn't help, but sigh...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**That's our boy...**_

She managed to see the wardroom clock...

No wonder she was out of it, they'd been at it for almost two hours...

Carefully examining every cut on his back for small shards of glass, before closing them...

All done in a room that rocked and swayed...

After do consideration, beyond their deep concern, Tenchi hadn't really been in any great danger...

None of the flying glass had come near vital organs, it had just been all that blood that had caused **EVERYONE** to panic...

Including herself, it seems...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dropping the blood cover piece of glass in a bowl, Washu looked up at Mihoshi...

There seem to be a question in her eyes...

Washu nodded and Mihoshi sighed, then began to cry...

Washu could see she was holding his other hand with both of hers...

Smiling under her mask, Washu noticed a sailor standing by the door, as if waiting for something...

Washu chuckled and gave the girl a thumbs up...

The door was opened and she was gone in an instant...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Washu turned back to the table, she had a last gash to clean and close...

As with the others, she be careful so as not to leave any scars...

Tenchi might not bother about them, but she knew the girls would...

Good thing she'd grabbed her own first aid kit when they grabbed her, it had her bottle of special liquid bandage in it...

No need for sewing Tenchi up and no scars left behind...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As Washu applied some liquid bandage to the cleaned cut, she notice Mihoshi still holding his other hand...

She also saw the tube taped to his arm, the tube they had used to give him blood transfusions...

Getting Mihoshi's attention, she pointed to the tubing, Mihoshi's eyes widened and she went to work carefully removing it...

She gently removed the needle from Tenchi's arm and applied a dab of the liquid bandage...

As Washu watched, she wondered what Tenchi would think when he learned that he now had blood from a large portion of the crew ( including Ayeka, Ryoko and the others ) running in his veins...

Would it help stop those nose bleeds of his?...

She couldn't help it, she started giggling, then burst out laughing...

Mihoshi shook her head, she wasn't sure WHAT Washu found funny...

The girls acting as a net around the table, were just too tired to care one way or the other...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( On the Bridge... )**

Tensions were still running high as the crew concentrated on the storm and trying to keep the ship as steady as possible...

It had gotten lighter outside and most of the rain was gone, for now...

Ayeka could see as far as the bow and even some distance beyond, that helped...

With radar still out and Washu, occupied, she would just have to play it by ear...

Ryoko had the sharpist eye, so she was standing at the window keeping an eye out...

Last thing they needed was to meet another ship, big or small out here now...

Or an iceberg...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

All eyes turned as the bridge door suddenly opened...

Standing there or rather bent over and panting, was a young female sailor...

Finally able to stand up, she did, a big smile on her face...

Sticking out her arm, she stuck her thumb upward...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The was silence for a while and then the bridge erupted with noise...

Had they had the energy, it would have been cheering...

Ryoko smiled as she watched Ayeka brush something from her cheek...

Suddenly she had to do the same thing...

Ayeka motioned for Kiyone to join her...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

When Kiyone was close enough Ayeka had a request...

" **Kiyone... Would you check on Sasami for me, Ryoko and I can't leave... If she's awake let her know... Then put it out on the system for the rest of the crew...** "

KIyone smiled and nodded...

She made her way to the door and left the bridge...

Noticing Ryoko looking her way, smiling, Ayeka smiled and nodded...

Then they got back to business, able to concentrate better...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Below decks... )**

Kiyone quietly open the door to Tenchi's cabin and entered...

Closing it, she carefully made her way in the red emergency light to the bed...

Seeing that Sasami was asleep, Kiyone reached down and adjusted sheets holding her down...

She was startled when Sasami grabbed her hand...

Kiyone looked up into Sasami's concerned face and sighed...

" **Word just came up to the bridge... It's done and Tenchi will be alright...** "

Kiyone watched as a big smile came to Sasami's face and her eyelids slowly closed...

Even asleep, the smile never left her face...

Smiling, Kiyone bent down and kissed Sasami on the forehead...

"**Sweet dreams, Sasami... Ayeka sends her love... **"

Kiyone started to leave, but bent down close to Sasami's ear...

" **Tenchi sends his love too... **"

As Kiyone got up to leave, she heard Sasami giggle...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Although most of the crew were below in their bunks, due the storm and the power problems, that didn't prevent the grapevine from keeping everyone informed...

Especially if it had to do with their captain health, so the word was already out that the operation was over and the captain OK...

But it was still a relief when Kiyone's voice came over the speaker system...

" **Attention on deck... You may or may not have heard, but the operation on the captain is over and all indications are that he'll be alright... As for the storm, we seem to be past the worst and things should be calming... Expect duty call at 0800 and cleanup details to follow... That is all...** "

to be continued...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	11. Chapter 11

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 11... **

**( Morning - Day Eleven - North Atlantic )**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( On the Bridge... )**

The bridge had been quiet and business-like ever since word of Tenchi's condition had been sent up by Washu...

Ryoko concentrated on several figures, stationed down on the deck...

With the let up in the storm, she sent crew members in weather gear to spots on both sides of the ship and to a spot on the bow...

With a pair of crewmen at these spots, she now had a wider and more efficient warning area, in case any thing got close...

With two pair of eyes on look out at each spot, all she had to do was watch them to give a warning...

Kiyone had joined her at the window to help her keep watch...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ayeka observed everything going on around her and smiled...

This may have been a makeshift crew when they'd come aboard, but they'd weathered the storm as if they'd been doing it for years...

She smiled, Tenchi would be proud...

Hearing a noise behind her, she turned to see Washu step onto the bridge...

She fought a sudden urge to run over to her and find out about Tenchi...

For some reason, it seemed as if it was taking a lifetime for Washu to cross that short distance...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Washu had a number of things on her mind and she was trying to think of a way to not start a war...

She knew she was going to have to word her request carefully...

As she approached, Ayeka noticed that Washu was smiling, why did that make her worry?...

Ryoko saw Washu enter and also noted her thoughtful expression...

Turning the watch over to Kiyone and another crew member, she joined Ayeka...

Seeing Ryoko join Ayeka, Washu sighed...

_**This is going to be fun...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

When Washu came to a stop, she found two suspicious females watching her...

" **Tenchi's OK... **"

She could see the relief on both their faces, they'd had to hear it from her...

" **He's been moved to his bed and Sasami is now in you bed, sleeping soundly...** "

Both Ayeka and Ryoko nodded, Ayeka smiled...

" **All the glass has been removed, the cuts treated, blood replaced...** "

She smiled at the last part, Ayeka and Ryoko had both donated blood, as had a good portion of the crew...

" **I have Mihoshi staying with him and will be needing Kiyone's help for a while...** "

Something in the way she'd said it, had both females eyeing Washu...

_**Well... Might as well get it over with...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" **Since there's no heat in Tenchi's cabin and Mihoshi was tired, I let her use Tenchi's bed...** "

Washu smiled as she watched two sets of jaws drop...

" **After she cleaned up and changed, I let her SLEEP in the same bed as Tenchi... I'm hoping her body heat will keep him warm... **"

As the two started to reply, she held up her hand...

" **I put a clear set of Pajamas on Tenchi and Mihoshi was fully dressed... **"

She could see that Ayeka was about to say something...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Washu moved closer to Ayeka and spoke in a low voice...

" **Should I bring up your taking baths with Tenchi?...** "

A surprised Ryoko watched Ayeka turn bright red...

It was Ayeka who mumbled a reply...

" **No... **"

She saw Ryoko staring at her...

" **We were about a year old at the time... **"

Washu hid a smile...

"**I'll need Kiyone to help Mihoshi out... **"

Ayeka was about to reply, but Ryoko spoke up...

" **OK... She's been up most of the night, she needs a break... **"

Ayeka just nodded her head...

**- - - **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka and Ryoko watch as Washu crossed the room and began to talk to Kiyone...

They watched as Kiyone's head jerked around and a surprised look on her face...

Kiyone saw both Ayeka and Ryoko nod their heads...

Kiyone sighed and followed Washu off the Bridge...

The things Mihoshi gets her involved in...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Below deck... )**

Kiyone took time to clean up and change before following Washu to the Captain's Cabin...

One of the crew even brought her some coffee and a sandwich from the Mess, as per Washu's orders...

Having finished the sandwich, Kiyone was enjoying the coffee as they approached the door to the Captain's Cabin...

Kiyone was surprised to find two large crew members outside the cabin...

Washu noted Kiyone's surprise and smiled...

" **Just to make sure you guy's aren't disturbed...** "

Why did Kiyone get the feeling Washu was enjoying all this...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One of the 'guards' opened the door for them...

One inside the cabin, Kiyone let her eyes adjust to the dim emergency lighting...

It didn't take long for Mihoshi to let it be known that she was there, there was a soft snoring sound...

Kiyone recognized that sound, but it wasn't as loud as usual...

Washu waved her over to the bed, a smile on her face...

As she reached the bed, she looked where Washu was looking...

Laying on the bed, her head resting on Tenchi's shoulder, was a smiling Mihoshi...

Kiyone shook her head, she just hoped Ayeka and Ryoko didn't see this...

A smiling Washu leaned over to Kiyone...

" **Now you know why the guard is outside... Sweet dreams...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Later, back on the Bridge... )**

Ayeka and Ryoko, both looked up as Washu returned to the Bridge...

Ayeka smiled as she saw the laptop under Washu's arm...

With luck they would soon have basic radar and radio again...

Ayeka needed to relay an update to her father, Admiral Jurai...

They'd been out of touch for over twelve hours...

She'd have to report Tenchi's accident and how he was...

They needed to know, even if there wasn't any thing they can do...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Washu quickly moved to her small station and set up her Laptop...

As she made the adjustments, Ryoko moved up beside her...

Ryoko didn't know how long Washu had been up, but she knew Washu was pushing it...

She handed Washu a cup of hot coffee...

She knew that no matter what she or Ayeka thought, Washu would do what she thought best, even if it meant staying awake when she should be sleeping...

A soft beep-beep, signaled that the system was up and running...

After several minutes Washu looked up with a smile...

" **All clear for a hundred miles, 360 degrees...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As soon as it become clear that there wasn't any thing out there to run into, washu set the system so Ayeka could send off her report...

While Ayeka typed in her report, to be sent off in a coded burst, Ryoko helped Washu over to the padded Captain's chair and sat her in it...

Washu's legs almost gave out as she sat down...

The cup of coffee a crew member handed her tasted good, as did the sandwich...

Washu was so tired, she couldn't tell what type of sandwich it was...

Washu smiled as she felt someone touch her shoulder...

She looked into Ryoko's tired eyes, concerned for her...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It took a while for Ayeka to write her report and washu suspected she was taking her time...

But finally she was finished and motioned to Ryoko...

With help from Ryoko, Washu made it back to the laptop...

Ryoko knew Washu was tired, it took her more than a few minutes to send off the report...

With a last few taps of laptop keys, Washu sighed and turned back to Ryoko...

" **It's set on automatic scan... All you have to do is watch...** "

With Ayeka on one side and Ryoko on the other, Washu was guided back to the Captain's chair...

No sooner had Washu settled into the chair, than her eyes closed and she was asleep...

Ryoko checked her breathing and secured the seat belt...

Ayeka looked on and when Ryoko looked up she gave her a smile and a nod of the head...

to be continued...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	12. Chapter 12

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 10... **

**( The Pentagon... )**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was early morning, the clock on the wall read 06:32...

Admiral Azusa 'Seadog' Jurai had been in his office most of the night, working on paper work and killing time...

Sitting in a chair on the other side of the room was one of his two visitors...

General Nobuyuki 'Mad-Dog' Masaki was reading some reports of his own, trying not to think about where he was or why...

The third person sat away from the other two, so they could keep an eye on both...

She smiled and watched as the other two did their best ignored each other...

Senator Seto Kamiki shook her head, no matter how old these two got, they would still act like little boys if left alone together...

Sighing, she returned to the documents her office had sent her to study before next week...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" **Beep!!!... Beep!!!... Beep!!!... **"

All eyes in the room turn to the monitor on the Admiral's desk...

Entering a code by his keyboard, a message appeared on his monitor screen...

" **Please enter password?...** "

A voice whispered in his ear...

" **Well... Enter the password...** "

Azusa turned to find both Seto and Nobuyuki looking over his shoulder...

" I don't have a password... This system is so secure, it doesn't need one... "

As they all looked at each other, the sounds of **anchors away **could be heard...

Reaching over Azusa picked up his cell phone...

" **You have one message...** "

Pressing the play key a message appeared on the small screen...

" **WASHUH - TENCHI** "

The three looked at each other...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Turning back to the keyboard, Azusa entered **WASHUH**...

The screen blinked and a second message appeared...

" **Please enter second password?...** "

With the others breathing down his neck, Azusa entered **TENCHI**...

The screen blinked and a third message appeared...

" **Please enter nickname?...** "

Sighing, Azusa proceeded to enter **SEADOG**...

The screen blinked and a fourth message appeared...

" **Thank you for your patients, have a nice day!!!... **"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The screen blinked a couple times and lines of text began to appear...

As the screen slowly scrolled upward, it became clear why the security measures...

Russian submarines, mercenaries, Dr. Clay, Kagato, Storm, Sabotage, radar/radio out, Tenchi injured, Storm calming, Tenchi alright, temp radar working, repair progressing, crew in high spirits, every one tired, but every one fine...

They all noticed how brief the report was, Ayeka was obviously leaving a lot out for reasons of her own...

When they finished reading the report, Azusa saw that Seto was holding Nobuyuki's hand...

He wasn't sure if it was for Nobuyuki's sake or her own...

All the Masaki/Jurai females had a soft spot when it came to Tenchi...

" **Best to keep this quiet until we have more data...** "

Nobuyuki looked relieved, but he saw something in Seto's eyes...

" **I suppose you will be informing the Masaki/Jurai females? ...** "

Seto didn't respond, she just smiled...

" **For now, only those YOU tell are to know and only that they're alright... The rest is not to leave this room... For now...** "

Both Seto and Nobuyuki nodded their heads...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Office of senator Kagato... )**

Kagato sat in his chair, staring out his window at, nothing...

When the building had been expanded 50 years ago, it had been on this side...

Therefore, outside his window was a brick wall...

But right now his thoughts were on his uncle, Clay...

Even with a modern submarine and crack mercenaries on hand, he'd been captured by a hand full of females...

Well, never send a boy to do a man's job, he's father had always said...

If the Russians couldn't help you, there were always the Chinese...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

He had planned for Tenchi and Ayeka, but what was unexpected had been Washu and Ryoko's being there...

And where had Ryoko gotten ammo for the main gun...

He had made it quite clear that **NO** ammunition was to go on board, in fact he'd made sure that all they had was **JUST** the basis supplies...

And how had this Tenchi managed to get Washu to leave her lab, when she'd recently turned down an invitation to dinner at the White House...

His only encounter with the boy had been some years ago at the Governor's Ball, Ayeka had been dragging him around, introducing the new captain in his Air Force uniform to any one she knew...

The boy looked as if he wanted to run for it, but couldn't escape Ayeka's grip...

He saw him later dancing with Ayeka's little sister, Sasami to a slow waltz...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

When his name had come up in connection with the refurbished Destroyers, he'd had his staff work up a report...

The quick research report had listed him as the son of General Nobuyuki Masaki, who was at odds with his son for joining the Air Force and that he was stationed in Florida doing research for the military...

What better way of getting the whole referbishing project forgotten than to place the prototype ship in the hands of a non-naval officer and an egghead at that...

Giving him Senator Seto Kamiki's all-female-crew could only lead to disaster...

But there seem to be a lot more to this Tenchi than met the eye...

He should have remembered that Washu was considered an EGGHEAD too and she had caused him more headaches than the rest of the world combined...

He was going to need his staff to work up a more detailed file on this Tenchi Masaki...

Something told Kagato this would not be the last time they would cross paths...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Out in the Atlantic... )**

The first thought to enter Tenchi's mind was that he had one pounding headache...

His next question was why he was laying face down, he tended to sleep on his back, not his stomach...

As he started to move, the pain in his back reminded him of what had happen...

The shattering window, flying glass, jumping between the glass and Sasami, the pain in his back, the darkness...

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happen next...

Chances were Washu was the one who'd removed the glass from his back...

The fact that he could still feel his toes was a good thing, but he had to get up, he had a ship to run...

But as he tried to move he couldn't, had Washu tied him down to make sure he got some rest?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As his eyes adjusted to the emergency lighting, he could make out something only a few inches from his face...

It looked like the back of a head, but he couldn't recognize it...

From behind him, he heard soft snoring and he turned his head...

Here he encountered long, light colored hair...

His eyes widened as he recognized that snore, Mihoshi...

As if in responce, she turned to face him, eyes closed, a smile on her face...

He also discovered that she was holding on to his arm...

His mind wide awake now, he wondered who it was on the other side...

He didn't know why, but he could think of only one person, Kiyone...

But what had him wondering was, why was she holding onto his other arm?...

He didn't have the energy to speak, but in his mind he could scream...

_**WASHU!!!!**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( On the Bridge... )**

Things had been quiet for some time now, with the radar working Ryoko had sent the crew she'd had out on deck below to rest and recover...

She and Ayeka had been taking turns resting in the chair secured in the far corner...

It was Ayeka's turn and Ryoko wished she had her cell phone, Ayeka looked so cute sitting there, head back, eyes closed, mouth open, drool running down her cheek...

It would get her back for those shots Ayeka took after that party where Ryoko drank every male there under the rug...

She'd have gotten her winning, a kiss from Tenchi, the only male NOT drinking, if Ayeka hadn't toasted the winner and she'd downed that last shot of rum...

She woke hours later, laying on the stack of still passed out males...

The good news was she got her kiss from Tenchi, the bad news was Ayeka had several pixs of her asleep on top of the pile of males...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Washu was dreaming of her lab, doing her experiments, typing onto her keyboard...

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up in the captain's chair...

It was a good thing that she'd been secured to it or she would have fallen out...

She didn't know why, but she started to chuckle...

This drew Ryoko's attention and she moved to Washu's side...

Seeing Ryoko, Washu tried to say some thing, but instead started to laugh...

Now every one on the bridge was looking at her, even an awaken Ayeka...

The past few days were catching up with her and now all the tension was gone...

After a while, Washu was back to chuckling, wiping tears from her eyes...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A concerned Ryoko put her hand on Washu's shoulder, getting her attention...

Feeling Ryoko's hand, Washu turned and smiled, tears still falling...

Ayeka had gotten up and moved to stand next to Ryoko, concern on her face also...

Patting Ryoko's hand, it took Washu a while to calm down...

Finally she was able to speak again...

" **I'm OK... But I think sleeping beauty has awaken... **"

It took Ayeka and Ryoko a few minutes to catch the meaning...

Then their eyes widened and they were all smiles...

" **Something tells me, he's going to be very nervous about his surroundings...** "

The bridge crew watched as their officer started laughing hysterically...

All they could do was sigh and shake their heads...

to be continued...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	13. Chapter 13

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 13... **

**( Noon - Day Eleven - North Atlantic )**

Captain Tenchi Masaki's eye's widened as he heard his cabin door opened...

From all the whispering, he could tell there were several of them...

He recognized the soft giggling, that had to be Sasami...

So much for getting any more sleep...

Not that he'd been able to get any since waking with Kiyone and Mihoshi holding him face down, moving his head was about all he could do...

**" Morning, Sasami... "**

He heard her gasp and some one else giggle, a higher tone...

**" Good to hear you too, Washu... "**

**THAT** got a deep snicker...

**" You too, Ryoko... "**

Which meant that Ayeka had to be still up on the bridge...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu smiled as Tenchi spoke, she could hear a touch of depression in his voice...

Ryoko and Ayeka had both wanted to checkup on him, but after flipping a coin it was Ryoko and Washu who'd come down...

They'd met Sasami outside the cabin, she'd wanted to come in, but the two guards wouldn't let her, without Washu's permission...

Even fully dressed, Washu could see the redness on Tenchi's neck as he blushed...

Washu bet it was because Kiyone and Mihoshi were sleeping on both sides, each holding onto an arm...

With all the sealed cuts on his back, they were there to keep him from turning over and to provide some warmth...

With the generators still down, the cabins in officer country had no power and no heating...

It was probably a good thing Tenchi couldn't see the wicked smile on Mihoshi's face...

Sasami's eyes were wide, her hand to her mouth, she was trying hard not to laugh...

Ryoko had her eye's closed, but she had seen Mihoshi's smile and was trying very hard not to strangle her...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Back on the Bridge... )**

Ayeka was relaxing in the captain's chair, kind of wishing she'd been the one to check on Tenchi, but kind of glad she wasn't, she wasn't sure her legs could have gotten her that far...

She'd been on them for the past 24 hours, only able to catch a few little catnaps, now and then...

Which probably was more than Ryoko had gotten...

But then, Ryoko seem to be able to get sleep just by blinking her eyes...

Washu had to go down, even if she wasn't in the chain of command, she'd set the guard on Tenchi's cabin and no one was getting in without her permission...

It wasn't surprising that although Ayeka was the executive officer and therefore in command with Tenchi down, this unusual crew had come to look up to Washu...

Her whole life she'd been looking up to Washu and she was more than willing to defer to her now in such unusual events...

Washu knew when to lead and when to follow...

Being around the Masaki's and Jurai's tended to caused a lot of rule bending...

But, it got the job done...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Before going down, Washu had gotten a reply to her earlier message...

It had been short and simple, two words...

**UNDERSTOOD!!!... SEADOG!!!...**

So their report **HAD **been received by the Admiral and appropriate steps taken...

The family would know they were alright and carry on...

Most of all, if any thing did happen out here, someone would know about it...

With luck, they'd have repairs done soon and be headed back to port before Kagato learned they were still alive...

And made another attempt...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Office of senator Kagato... )**

The senator sat at his desk, studying the expanded file his assistants had just finished putting together on that young Air Force Captain by the name of Tenchi Masaki...

It seems that besides his father being a general, Admiral _**Seadog **_Jurai was his uncle, which would made Lt. Ayeka Jurai his cousin...

According to the file, after his mother died when he was very little, he had gone to live with the Jurais, then grew up with Ayeka and her sister...

Being brought up in a Naval household would have contributed greatly to his ability to redesign and update those old ships...

On top of that, it turned out that Washu Hakubi and her daughter Ryoko were also related to the young Captain...

Perhaps using those followers of Tokimi wasn't such a good idea after all...

How ever it was still quite obviously that there was a lot more to this young Captain...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

So far none of his sources had reported any word about the experimental vessel or it's oddball crew...

There had been a report of activity at Admiral Jurai's office earlier, but no details...

Due to the storm front, all aircraft had been grounded, so there were no updates...

A request was already on it's way through channels, for a military recon mission when possible, to find out if the ship had survived the storm and in what condition...

This had been done in a round about route, so as not to lead back to him...

He would, of course, have access to the results of that mission, he just didn't want to appear **TOO** interested in the condition of the ship...

There was far **TOO **much at stake to make any mis-steps at this stage...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Too much money had been spent getting him this far and he wasn't about to allow some snot-nose young kid spoil every thing...

The military contacts were in the hundreds of millions at the moment, but there were promises of Billions over the next decade...

All this talk of saving money by renovating and updating older warships instead of building brand new ship was not in Kagato's plans...

His uncle Clay hadn't been much help, of course he hadn't taken Washu Hakubi and her daughter Ryoko into account...

He had thought he had managed to stack the deck, as they say in poker, but it seemed that his opponent had been doing some stacking of his own...

However, now that his opponent had shown his hand, it was time to pull a card from up his sleeve...

And Kagato had a number of cards up his sleeves...

Perhaps now would be a good time to play his Chinese card...

Reaching across his desk for his intercom button, Kagato smiled...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( The Jurai House... )**

Senator Seto Kamiki was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea as Misaki Jurai, the Admiral's wife, fixed some tea for herself...

Other than the normal greetings, nether had spoken...

Still fixing the tea, it was Misaki who spoke first...

" **And how are things up on the hill these days?... **"

Seto smiled, Misaki knew she wouldn't have dropped by if it wasn't important...

" **Things are going... I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by to see how things were going here...** "

Misaki shut her eyes, her mother **NEVER** just dropped by...

She hoped her mother wasn't tired of meddling in politics and was going to start meddling in her life again...

" **Heard any thing from Tenchi or the girls?...** "

Misaki's eye's shot open and she turned to find Seto with a very wicked smile...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Just managing to not spill her cup of tea, Misaki made it back to the table and sat down...

The whole time, Seto was watching her over her cup as she took a slow sip of tea...

Setting down her cup, Seto saw the worried look in Misaki's eyes, a look that expected bad news...

Reaching down, Seto slid a folded piece of paper across the table to Misaki...

Misaki picked it up and began reading it, a smile replaced the worried look...

It was a short note in the Admiral's hand...

**WASHU REPORTS TENCHI AND GIRLS FINE AFTER STORM... **

So Washu was aboard the ship, Misaki could relax knowing she was there...

Smiling, Misaki wondered if that meant Ryoko was aboard too...

If so Tenchi proably had his hands full...

She remembered how Ayeka and Ryoko had fought over who the younger Tenchi would play with...

Ayeka wanted to play house and Ryoko wanted to play doctor, Tenchi wanted to run...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

So here he was, out in the middle of the Atlantic, with both Ayeka and Ryoko and no where for him to run...

Thank heaven he'd gotten over those nosebleds...

If things got out of hand, she knew her little Sasami would step in, as she had when they were little...

But something was bothering her, why the note and why Seto instead of just a simple phone call?...

There was more to it, but for some reason it was being kept on a need to know basis...

Looking up, she saw Seto watching her and she had that calm look on her face...

**THAT** was never a good sign...

Misaki had been a military spouse long enough recognize the signs, this was a for-her-eyes-only message, but she would be kept informed when possible...

Something told her that Tenchi and the girls lives could be at stake, she nodded her head...

Seto smiled...

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	14. Chapter 14

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 14... **

**( Noon - Day Eleven - North Atlantic )**

Washu sighed as she stood next to Tenchi's bed, in his cold, unlit cabin...

She had just spent some time examining her handy work, the surgery to Tenchi's back...

She'd spent hours carefully removing pieces of glass from Tenchi's back on board a rolling pitching ship, in the middle of a large storm...

Now she was checking to see how it was doing...

With Ryoko holding a lamp and Sasami holding his hand, Washu was using a very large magnifying glass to search every inch of his exposed back...

The liquid surgical tape she'd applied was holding the cuts on his back closed and would help prevent any scarring to develop...

Because of his heavy jacket and sweater, only medium and large shards of glass had made it to his back, no dangerous tiny shards...

And from the way the color was returning to his skin, she'd gotten them all...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **- - - - -???... **"

Smiling, Washu leaned closer to hear what it was that Tenchi had tried to said...

" **Yes?... **"

Tenchi turned his head and tried to look up at Washu, no luck, the sleeping pair, of Mihoshi and Kiyone, had his arms secured to the bed...

" **I asked when I might be able to get up?...** "

Washu couldn't pass up such an open question...

" **But you look so relaxed and comfortable laying there on that bed?...** "

Tenchi didn't dare reply to that one, not with Ryoko standing there, only feet away...

" **But what if nature calls?...** "

Washu managed to keep a straight face as she replied...

" **Except for a couple small sandwiches, you've been on a liquid diet for the past 72 hours or so...** "

She continued before he could reply...

" **AND, we took care of you when we cleaned you up, before putting you to bed... You should be OK for another 6 to 12 hours...** "

Tenchi had turned his face away from her, but she noticed a redden area forming at the base of his neck...

He looked so cute when he blushed...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Back up on the Bridge... )**

With Sasami below, Ayeka had to settle for a cup of coffee, black...

She was going to had to decide on a course of action and she needed to decide soon...

Although they were less than a thousand nautical miles from the Eastern coast, there was a very large, dangerous storm in between...

After Tenchi's accident, they had turned into the wind to keep from being rolled and tossed about...

**THAT** had meant heading East, even farther away from the coast...

All calculations had the storm pounding the coast for at least several more days, maybe even more...

Right now, they were on the Eastern edge of the storm, with at least enough fuel to cruise for a week before needing to refuel...

Should they attempt to follow the storm the thousand or so miles back to the coast **OR **continue East to the Rota Naval Station in Spain?...

Less than a thousand miles of dangerous, unpredictable water in a damaged ship or **TWO** thousand miles across reasonable calm seas?...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Office of senator Kagato... )**

As he hung up his phone, a smile came to Kagato's face...

Using his special scramble phone, he had made contact with certain parties who owed him favors...

All though he didn't mind collecting, he was still careful about exactly what and how he did his collecting...

Always through multiple contacts and always in a way that pointed to others if some one **DID** manage to back track it...

Quite a few of those whom he had made enemies of, didn't even know who their enemy was...

Others never saw the blade coming, until they felt it to the hilt in their backs...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Even with all the data Washu had acquired from his uncle, there was still nothing pointing back in his direction...

**AND** he intended to keep it that way...

Hear-say evidence and theories were all they had and all they would **EVER** have...

With luck, the storm would sink both, upgraded ships **AND** the idea of females crews...

If not, it would certainly put both in a bad spotlight with a bad showing...

In fact, the storm was a piece of good fortune, after his uncle's failure...

There was no way, an untried crew of female, want-to-be-sailors were going to survive such a storm, undamaged...

This should set the project back months...

Kagato smiled...

Maybe even years...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( The Pentagon... )**

Admiral Azusa 'Seadog' Jurai had been in his office most of the early morning and it looked as if it was going to another full day...

Sitting across the room General Nobuyuki 'Mad-Dog' Masaki was reading the latest issue of Leatherneck...

He found the oddest things, funny...

Jurai had once watched Masaki laugh hysterically at an article about the possibility of joint service cooperation between the Army and Navy...

The Admiral had received an advanced weather report, warning that the storm pounding the East coast was expected to slow and thus linger for a longer period than believed...

He had e-mailed Washu a warning and was just waiting for a reply...

From the few details he'd been sent about the condition of the DE itself, trying to sit out the storm at sea didn't sound like a good idea...

He returned to his other reports...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( The Jurai House... )**

Misaki Jurai, Ayeka and Sasami's mother sat watching the weather channel on the big screen TV in their living room...

It had just been announced that the Atlantic storm was slowing down and it was believed that it would be pounding the coast for a longer time...

A number of the ports along the Eastern New England Seaboard had been closed down due to the storm...

Some where out there was a small ship, with both her daughters aboard...

But she smiled as she knew that Tenchi would do every thing in his power to protect the girls...

And if Tenchi was there, could Mihoshi be far away?...

And it had been Washu, who'd reported they were all well...

But, why hadn't it been Tenchi doing the reporting?...

**THAT** worried her...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Back on the Bridge... )**

As Washu stepped back onto the bridge, she noticed that the ride seem smoother and the view out the window was improving...

She also saw that Ayeka was standing next to the helm, so she moved to stand next to her...

" **Some thing new?...** "

Ayeka sighed and continued looking out the window...

" **Getting us out of this storm... And decided to preform the long range test, to the Naval Station at Roda, Spain... That way we're not only doing something, but continuing the shake down cruise... Under safer conditions...** "

Washu nodded her head, this was a reasonable decision...

A small light on her laptop caught her eye...

Moving over to it, she noticed that she had an E-mail...

It didn't take long to open it and read the message...

Ayeka looked her way as she chuckled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu saw Ayeka's surprised look and smiled...

" **A weather report from the Admiral... Seems the storm had decided to hang around for a while... He suggested you move the ship out of the storm...** "

Ayeka smiled and sighed, it was good being proven right...

Looking up, she found Washu smiling at her...

" **Should I reply?... **"

Ayeka nodded and turned her attention back to outside...

Washu smiled and returned to the keyboard...

Ayeka trusted her and what to send the her father...

She smiled as she considered what she should and shouldn't go...

There was a wicked gleam in her eyes as she started typing...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Admiral Jurai's Office... )**

The day had been getting on and the Admiral was about to call it a day...

His biggest problem was how to get General Masaki to leave...

The General had been hanging out in the office all day, a sure sign that there was things on his own desk he didn't want to bother with...

It was beginning to look like he was going to have to invite him home with him...

As he was trying to decide, his phone went off...

**YOU HAVE MAIL...**

Hitting the proper buttons, a short message came up...

After reading it he couldn't help chuckling, this got Masaki's attention...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It didn't take long for Masaki to make his way over to the Admiral...

With a smile he held up the small screen so Masaki could read it...

**GOING TO CATCH BULLFIGHT... LOVE, A, S, T, W, R, M...**

Masaki smiled and nodded his head...

But he reached up and tapped the screen...

**_BULLFIGHTING???..._**

The Admiral smiled, then turned back to his desk and the map on it...

Masaki watched as he tapped an area on the Spanish coast just northwest of the Strait of Gibraltar, the Naval Station at Rota, Spain...

He nodded, under these conditions, a good destination...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" **Hungry?...** "

Masaki looked up to see Azusa smiling at him...

" **I'm sure Misaki won't mind setting another place...** "

Masaki smiled back and shook his head...

_**RIGHT!!!**_

He tapped the phone, no way he was going to show up unannounced...

**THAT** was a sure way of ending up in the hospital...

A few minutes and a phone call later, they were headed out the door...

Azusa turned off the light, closed the door and locked it...

They were both soon on their way to the garage and a good meal...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	15. Chapter 15

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 15... **

**( Noon - Day twelve - North Atlantic )**

Every head turned as the door to the bridge suddenly opened...

Eyes widened as Captain Tenchi Masaki stepped onto the bridge for the first time in several days...

Seeing all the concerned faces, Tenchi tried to smile...

It was Washu who stepped forward, eyes narrowed, not looking very happy as she looked Tenchi in the eye...

" **How did you get away from Kiyone and Mihoshi?...** "

Tenchi couldn't help smiling, as he found the whole bridge crew waiting for his answer...

" **Did you know they're both extremely ticklish?...** "

Tenchi watched as Washu's jaw dropped...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Washu was about to speak, she noticed that the two large female crew members she'd stationed outside his cabin door, were standing on ether side of Tenchi...

As an upset Washu turned towards one of the females, Tenchi caught her attention...

" **You told them to keep people out... You didn't say any thing about keeping them in!!!...** "

As she was about to ask something, she noticed the concerned look on his face...

" **Washu?...** "

" **Yes?...** "

" **Are my feet touching the ground?...** "

For some reason, Washu found herself looking down, then back up and nodding...

" **Ah... Good... These two supported me all the way up and I wasn't sure my feet were working...** "

Washu watched as two of the biggest, meanest looking members of the crew that she could get to guard tenchi's cabin, blushed...

Washu shook her head, she knew a losing argument when she saw it...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Under Washu's watchful eye, Tenchi was escorted to the raised, padded chair in the middle of the room, a heavy jacket over his shoulders for warmth...

No sooner had he settled in than Ayeka and Ryoko quickly replaced his two escorts at Tenchi's sides...

Washu smiled and sent the two guards to get the rest they hadn't gotten since, who knows when...

Looking out the remaining large bridge windows, Tenchi could see only clear skies and seas ahead...

" **Status report?...** "

Ayeka spoke up...

" **Course zero nine zero... Speed 20 knots...** "

Before Tenchi could say any thing Ryoko spoke...

" **Due to the heavy storms along the coast, we're headed East to the Naval Station at Rota Spain for refueling and repairs... Our E.T.A. is about 72 hours...** "

Sasami stepped up and handed him a cup of fresh hot tea...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Office of senator Kagato... )**

Kagato read the recon report again...

A military weather plane, sent up to test and record the storm, passed near the last known position of the ship...

The plane'r radar reported no large ships within several hundred miles of it's last known position, nor between there and storm covered coast...

Popping out behind the storm, a number of oil slicks were noted, but no wreckage, not uncommon for the North Atlantic...

A report from a source at the Pentagon, had stating that both Admiral Jurai and General Masaki were at their offices. working and proceeding as usual...

Some thing told Kagato that they knew some thing he didn't and they weren't worried...

Which tended to support the assumption that this Captain Masaki and his crew were still safe and still very much alive...

Which meant he was going to have to activate another of his backup plans...

With a sigh, he picked up his phone and began dialing a very private phone number...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Oval Office, White House... )**

The president's Secretary stuck her head through the open door...

" **Sir?.. The English ambassador is due in 15 minutes...** "

" **Thank you, Jane...** "

There were a number of people in the office and they all looked at the president...

" **Thank you... I believe that's enough about the buildup in the Middle East, for now... I'm sure we're know more soon...** "

As they started to leave, he caught the attention of one of the Ladies...

" **Seto!!... A word...** "

They stood there for a moment while the others left...

As the door closed, Senator Seto Kamiki turned and smiled her non-smile at the President...

" **Sir?...** "

George H.W. Bush, the 41st president of the United States, had known Senator Kamiki for quite some time, he knew that her advice was trustworthy...

But it wasn't politics that he was interested in at the moment...

" **Any new word on that project Amazon of yours?...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**AMAZON** was the code name for the experimental project for having an all female crew operate a small Naval vessel, perhaps even a warship...

As some one commented, arming a bunch of female and hoping they know which way to shoot...

She wasn't sure who had suggested the code name, but she favoured ether Admiral Jurai or General Masaki...

At any rate, recently her suggested all female crew had been used to test one of Admiral Jurai's new reconditioned Destroyer Escorts, just about the smallest front line vessel still used by the navy and during sea test they'd been caught in a sudden North Atlantic storm...

" **Nothing has been confirmed yet, but their reports do indicate there was a bit of storm damage and a few injuries... Under the circumstances, I believe the test results are going to be very favorable... **"

The President smiled...

" **So I understand...** "

Seto's eyebrow went up as the President pushed a folder across his desk to her...

Nether said anything as she opened the file and examined the number of 8 X 10 photos within...

It seems he **DID** have some idea of what was going on, after all...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The first picture was an overhead shot of two vessels, only a couple inches long, no far from each other, at sea...

A closer shot clearly showed that one was a surface vessel with a housed deck gun, the other a large modern style submarine...

An even closer shot showed that the naval vessel had an American flag and that there was a large Red star on the conning tower of the submarine...

An enlargement of the naval vessel showed that the deck gun appeared to be pointed directly at the submarine, figures on the deck were also armed with various types of firearms, **ALL** also pointed at the submarine...

An enlargement of the Submarine, showed a large number of sailors, hands behind their heads, standing on the aft deck, while figures in military camo knelt on the fore deck, hands behind their heads...

She'd been informed that there'd been an encounter, but not to this degree...

Some one had noticed her reaction and smiled...

" **It seems not ALL the details were passed on... **"

Seto could only nod her head...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" **I decided to had one of our satellites run some tests while over their area and see what they might found...** "

Seto looked at the pictures again...

" **That Mad-Dog's son is some thing...** "

Seto smiled and nodded, she couldn't have agree more...

Putting the pictures back in the folder, she closed it and pushed it back across the desk...

However, it was pushed back across...

" **I assume you will know where these should go?...** "

Nodding, Seto picked up the folder and put it inside her briefcase, locking it...

Getting up, she turned and headed for the door...

" **You will keep me updated on things, I hope?...** "

Hand on the door, she turned back...

" **Of course, Sir!!!...** "

Opening the door, she left quickly...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The New Scotland Yard, London... )**

A police officer rushed through the busy crowd of workers to the office of the Chief Inspector, opening the door without even stopping to knock...

Sitting behind his desk, the Chief Inspector looked up from his report and started to chew out the young officer, when he saw how wide his eyes were...

He took a deep breath and managed to calm himself before speaking...

" **This had better be Earth shaking, Ramsbottom...** "

Ramsbottom was trying very hard to catch his breath, he'd just run up two whole flights of stairs in record time, from the code room...

Still unable to speak, he handed the Inspector the torn sheet of printout paper...

The Inspector glanced at the page, then stared at the page, as if wishing to make the words on the paper disappear...

He finally managed to say some thing...

" **Did you get it repeated?...** "

Ramsbottom managed to point at the paper...

It was then that the Inspector noted that the message had been repeated at least six times...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Taking a deep breath, the Chief Inspector finally made up his mind, he couldn't stall any more...

" **Looks like I get to be the one to take the news up to the**** Commissioner...** "

Ramsbottom looked at the paper, then the inspector, then glanced upward, then at the Inspector's desk...

" **Then can I have your desk, Sir?...** "

The Inspector smirked and sighed...

" **Very funny, Ramsbottom... I will expect it to still be here when I get back... Understood?... **"

Ramsbottom smiled...

" **Yes, sir...** "

As the inspector headed towards the lift ( **elevator **), he glanced once again at that very short line...

England had weathered the Blitz, perhaps it could even survive this...

Besides, it was only a **Warning**...

_**As per your request, the following person maybe be within 2,000 miles of you...**_

_**Professor Washu Hakubi**__**...**_

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	16. Chapter 16

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 16... **

**( Morning - Day Fourteen - North Atlantic )**

The Director, in charge of Operations, of London's Metropolitan Police Service, better know as New Scotland Yard, closed his eyes...

He had just spent the last half hour, studying the report sitting closed on his desk...

Why couldn't it have been terrorist or radical members of the opposition party or even another bout of some deadly flu...

He could have even wished it was his wife on the warpath, again...

His Chief Inspector had conducted the project, collecting the needed information...

It had taken over 36 hours...

All reliable sources agreed...

Professor Washu Hakubi was loose...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Number 10 Downing Street... Later... )**

The Director stood in front of the Prime Minister's Desk as he studied the report...

After a while the Prime Minister sighed and looked up...

" **Any other minor problems?... Like an asteroid headed directly at London?...** "

The Director was about to reply when the door opened and an elderly grandmother-like female stepped into the room...

Both the Director and the Prime Minister bowed their heads...

The Prime Minister spoke...

" **Your Majesty!!!...** "

Her Britannic Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and commonwealth, smiled at the two men...

" **I understand you've some information about some one of interest to me!...** "

Both men's eyes widened...

" **You do have information on the where abouts of one Washu Hakubi, the Duchess of Avalon?...** "

Both men were beginning to wish that it **had** been the Asteroid they had to deal with...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Interpol, Paris office... )**

The Chief Inspector of the Paris branch looked at a short message he had just received...

He had only take the position the year before, so he wasn't quite sure what to make of it...

By habit, he checked out the three other organizations the message had been sent to...

He wasn't surprised that Scotland Yard had gotten a copy, but the other two?...

Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure ( France's Directorate-General for External Security )...

And Italy's Servizio per le Informazioni e la Sicurezza Militare (Military Intelligence and Security Service)...

If these groups were interested in this person's where about, perhaps he should have some one check into the matter...

He sent for his most trusted inspector...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Inspector Jean Paul Renaud reported to the Chief Inspector's office, he probably had another question about this job...

Renaud had made a deal with the new Chief Inspector, that any questions he had would be sent by message, so as not to disrupt normal routine...

Only very Important problems required his going up to the top office...

Upon entering, the Chief handed him a sheet of paper...

" **What do you make of this?...** "

Renaud sighed, it had been ten years since the last time...

" **I believe I understand...** "

The new chief was paying attention, one of the main reasons he'd gotten the job and why Renaud was willing to answer questions...

" **Professor Washu Hakubi is an eccentric American genius scientist... She tends to produce inventions the way chickens lay eggs...** "

" **So?...** "

" **After being overlooked for a Nobel prize 12 years ago, she proceeded to break the Bank at a number of casino across Europe...** "

" **I don't understand?... People have broken the Bank before!...** "

Renaud just smiled...

" **When I mean Broke-the-Bank, I mean broke it, as in won just about every coin in each casino... By the time she was through, she owned just about every casino in Europe...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The Chief Inspector was staring...

" **What happen?...** "

" **Arrangements were worked out... Ownership of the casinos was returned, as was most of the money... The exact amount was never mentioned... But she used some to purchase a number of small estates around Europe... She also donated several millions to worthy charities around Europe... Some parts think of her as a Saint, others the devil... She did keep a couple million, tax free... There were other things that were also involve, including a peerage title, the exact details of which were never mentioned...** "

The Chief Inspector nodded his head...

" **I can see why she might be on the watch list... **"

Renaud just sighed...

" **Ever since, she's stayed and worked in her Lab out in California, even an invitation to eat with the president didn't get her out... One can but wonder what might have?...** "

The Chief Inspector gave him an odd look...

" **Wonder or Worry?...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( On the Ship's Bridge... )**

Washu sat up and looked around the bridge...

Ayeka had the bridge and noticed the surprised look on Washu's face...

" **Washu?... Is something wrong?...** "

Washu smiled, an embarrassed look on her face...

" **I thought I heard my name mentioned...** "

Ayeka sighed and shook her head, the only sound she'd heard was the soft humming of the ships engines...

Washu had sent Tenchi back to bed to be rested for when they docked the next day...

Again Mihoshi and Kiyone were to make sure he got enough rest, but Kiyone had made him put on gloves, so he couldn't tickle them again...

Ryoko was doing an inspection of the ship to see exactly what needed to be repaired and what could be repaired...

She also had to put together a security detail to watch over the repairs...

The last thing they needed was to leave port in worse condition then they'd arrived in...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Down below, Kiyone lifted her head and checked out the room in the red emergency lights...

Tenchi had put his cabin at the bottom of the repair list, the crew came first...

So, once again Mihoshi and Kiyone volunteered to keep him warm...

Ayeka and Ryoko weren't happy, but had agreed that those two were the only ones who could do it...

Tenchi was again laying face down, asleep, Mihoshi holding onto his arm, a smile on her face...

Shaking her head, Kiyone couldn't help smiling...

_**That Mihoshi!!!...**_

Kiyone yawned and pressed against Tenchi...

_**What was it about Tenchi?...**_

She sighed and a smile crossed her lips as she fell asleep...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Office of senator Kagato... )**

Kagato sat back in his chair, staring at the papers on his desk...

For the past couple days, Kagato had received a copy of every recon flight out over the North Atlantic...

Those studying the storm and those just patrolling off shore...

None had reported any sign of the wayward ship...

That should have been cheerful news, wasn't...

Some how he was sure he was missing some thing...

That's when one of his aides rushed in...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a simple notice from Interpol...

_**As per your request, the following person maybe be within 2,000 miles of you...**_

_**Professor Washu Hakubi**__**...**_

It had been relayed from an informant in London...

So, if Washu was within 2,000 miles of London, then could the ship and the others be far away?

He looked at the other addresses and wondered **WHY **they would want a warning of Washu's presence?...

He'd miss judged her before, there was clearly a lot more to her than just her being an eccentric scientist...

He was going to have one of his Aides do a **MUCH** more detailed report of the professor, there were far too many unanswered questions...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Admiral Jurai's Office... )**

Admiral Jurai looked around his office and wondered again why it was that every one used his office as their rec room...

Besides General Masaki, Senator Kamiki had joined them today...

It seem the Oval Office had asked her to keep them up to date on things...

Azusa wasn't quite sure what that meant, but if the President wanted an informal briefing, than he would make sure it was provided...

An email from Washu had updated their position and ETA at Rota...

They'd estimated that Tenchi and company should make it in about 24 hours or so...

At that time a secure line would be available for a more detailed report...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Among all the reports that had come in were copies of warnings sent out, having to do with Washu's where abouts...

Azusa had forgotten that Washu was still on that watch/warning list...

That might cause a problem with security...

However, a message was received from Buckingham Palace, requesting the itinerary of one Duchess of Avalon while she was in Europe...

Azusa and Nobuyuki were both confused, until Seto reminded them that Washu had been given that title the last time she'd been in Europe, almost 10 years before...

Seto then emailed the Palace that the Duchess would be in touch as soon as she had access to a secure line...

Azusa noted that it seem to be in a special address and in a strange code...

_**Queeny, Washy sends regards...**_

_**In touch ASAP, Landline...**_

_**Watch estates, Seto...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( London, England... )**

A non-discript black limo was passing through the heavy traffic just outside the house of Parliament...

In the back seat was an elderly gray haired female with a very concerned look on her face...

The quiet was broken by a cell phone ring tone, the Beatle's **Let it be**...

Reaching into her hand purse, she pulled out a small cell phone, given to her by young prince Harry...

Hitting a button, a message appeared on the screen...

After a few minutes, a smile appeared...

Her fingers did the walking, as her American friend had once said, as she sent a reply...

It would be good to see her again...

Elizabeth the Second, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Commonwealth tapped on the intercom and addressed the driver...

" **Home, James... **"

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	17. Chapter 17

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 17... **

**( Noon - Day Sixteen - North Atlantic )**

The ship was running fine, however they wouldn't be docking at the planned time...

Instead of trying to dock late at night, they'd cut their speed so as to get in just before noon, local time...

That would make it around 7am in the morning, back on the Eastern seaboard of America...

A much better time to catch people in a more cheerful mood...

Lieutenant Ayeka Jurai knew that her father, Admiral Azusa '**Seadog**' Jurai was usually in his office by them, having finished a cup of official **NAVAL** coffee...

Decades of military service had taught him to only drink coffee made to Navy standards, any other military service coffee could be used to wash with...

Her mother was the only other person she knew of that could make coffee the way he liked it...

Most of her life that was the only thing she'd seen her father drink...

At home...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu had suggested changing the late arrival time for quite a few reasons...

It allowed the battered ship's hull a rest and for Washu to run a few last test, finishing up the detailed repair list she had been compiling...

It allowed both the officers and crew some free time to rest up and get ready for their unexpected, unscheduled stop in a foreign port...

It would also allowed the untried crew to dock the ship in bright daylight, rather than in the darkness of night...

But most of all, it would allow their injured Captain just a little extra time to recover from the wounds he'd recently received...

Washu and the others thought that he would like to be up on the Bridge, when the ship entered the harbor and docked for the first time under this crew...

Besides the entire crew was proud of their Captain and wanted the world to see what a Wonderful leader he was...

Just what Captain Tenchi Masaki, USAF (** yes... Air Force **) thought about the **WORLD** seeing him in charge of an **ALL** female Naval crew, didn't matter...

There were far too many factor involved to worry about what others might think...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Back on the Bridge... )**

As the ship approached the harbor entrance, Washu and Ryoko had gone down to get him and escort him safely to the Bridge...

Washu had sent a cheerful Kiyone and a very reluctant Mihoshi back to their cabins to get changed for docking...

Then, with Ryoko outside the door, Washu had made a detailed examine of Tenchi's back to make sure it was healing properly...

Satisfied that the cuts were coming alone nicely, she applied just a bit more cream to some slow healing cuts...

After applying fresh bandages, she joined Ryoko outside his door and allowed him to get dressed by himself...

Thou Ryoko kept offering to help him change...

Dressed in a clean Khaki uniform, Tenchi, with Washu and Ryoko joined the rest of the bridge crew as the ship neared the harbor...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Just outside the harbor entrance, the ship had stopped for a harbor pilot to come aboard, at Washu's suggestion...

A harbor pilot is like valla parking for cars, only they park ships, **VERY** carefully...

Washu had thought it best that they get all the help they could so they docked safely...

The E-8 enlisted man had been stationed at Rota for over a year now, knew the harbor quite well and was experienced with docking smaller ships...

The very professional pilot was however startled when he came aboard and learned of the All-female crew, officers and sailors...

Ayeka thought it best if Ryoko kept an eye on him, to keep him out of trouble...

Which prove to be the best thing, when the he nearly took a wrong turn and stepped over board, do to Mihoshi's running across the ship's deck wearing only a towel, a **small** towel...

It seem in trying to get from the working showers back to her cabin, she'd gotten lost...

Thank goodness it didn't happen while they were docking...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Rota Headquarters... )**

Admiral John P. '**Ironbottom'** Jones, set his large binoculars down on the desk next to the window, a smile forming...

His aide looked at him, the Admiral wasn't known to smile often and when it did it was time to hit the bomb shelters...

" **Is every thing all right, sir?...** "

The Admiral shook his head and sighed...

" **At least for the next couple hours...** "

This caused the Aide's eyebrow to go up...

" **Sir?...** "

He handed the Aide a sheet of paper he'd received from Washington earlier...

Studying for a moment, his jaw dropped...

" **How did she get out of the states?...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The Admiral just managed to hid a smile...

" **Would you believe they shipped her out?...** "

The Aide stared at the paper and then at the ship just beyond the harbor entrance...

" **You mean...** "

The Admiral couldn't help smirking...

" **Lieutenant Ryoko ( Diablo ) Hakubi USMC is aboard that ship...** "

The vision of the blonde wrapped in a towel, running across the deck of the Naval ship would remain with the Admiral forever...

" **With some of her friends...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Admiral Jurai's office... )**

Azusa stood looking at the text he'd just gotten back from Rota Spain...

It was to inform him that the ship in question had just arrived and would be docking shortly...

General Nobuyuki '**Mad-Dog**' Masaki and Senator Seto Kamiki were standing on the other side of his desk, both leaned closer to get a better look at the teletype printout sitting on the desk...

However to Azusa, it was that final line he found **VERY** interesting...

**WAS THE BLONDE STREAKER IN THE TOWEL YOUR DAUGHTER AYEKA?, I.B...**

When Nobuyuki and Seto saw that, they couldn't help smiling, Azusa didn't...

Nobuyuki looked at Azusa, a smirk on his face...

" **Joney never forgave you for his nickname, did he... **"

Azusa sighed, kid some one about sitting on a number of sharp tacks and this was what happen...

Seto shook her head and looked at the other two...

" **Do ether of you want to bet that that Blonde was Mihoshi?...** "

Azusa and Nobuyuki looked at each other, then Seto...

Sighing, they both shook their heads...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Office of senator Kagato... )**

A report on his desk reported that the ship that he had been inquiring about had just arrived outside the naval base at Rota, Spain...

The ship had just shown up unannounced within the base's survailence area earlier in the morning and requested a harbor pilot...

The report stated that through spyglasses, the ship appeared to in perfect working order...

Except for some unusual activity on deck after the harbor pilot went aboard, there was no sign of any damage or other operating problems...

The ship would be kept under **VERY **close surveillance, using the most powerful cameras and telescopes available...

And a detailed followup report would be sent after the docking had been made, all the data was collected and carefully studied...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagato had been happy to learn where Washu and the others were, but what was all this with his operative?...

He was just a very junior official at the U.S. Embassy in Spain...

Why was he suddenly acting as if he were that James Bonds person?...

He was only suppose to let Kagato know that the ship was there...

Kagato sighed, he was going to have to seriously reconsider just who he approached in the future...

Some of these minor officials were just plain idiots...

Kagato couldn't help it if he didn't know about a certain blonde's memorable appearance on the deck of the ship, while a number of people were watching...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Buckingham Palace... )**

Her majesty looked at the stack of pictures her Royal Navy surveillance satellite pictures had taken for her...

She'd asked that a number of nearby areas be searched for the ship she believed Lady Washu might be aboard...

Indications from Washington reported it was believed to be a small old escort ship that Admiral Jurai had rebuilt to test theories of upgraded ships vs new ones...

The ship had looked perfectly normal until images of the decks had been enlarged...

It became quite clear from the tight uniforms, that this was a most unusual crew, indeed...

She smiled when she came to the enlargement of a certain blonde female, wearing a towel, moving across the ships deck...

As it was an overhead shot, looking down, they were rather revealing...

There were only a few images in the collection she was looking at, however, she was sure there were a **LOT**more copies of those images and any others, floating around Royal Naval Surveillance Headquarters...

There were going to be quite a few Admirals extremely happy they'd voted for those upgrades to the surveillance satellites last year, expensive or not...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Something told her that those images alone proved that Lady Washu was aboard that ship...

She smiled at the images and shook her head...

Something also told her that with Washu's return, life was going to get a bit more interesting...

Perhaps she should invite Lady Washu to the palace for tea...

But who could she send with the invitation?...

Her eyes wondered across the room...

They came to a youth who'd just returned from several months of ship duty...

She smiled at all the females, in uniform, who had him surrounded...

_**Just the person I was looking for...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Back on the Bridge... )**

Tenchi stood right up at the window so he could watch everything...

He watched with pride as his crew, decked out in bright whites, stood on the deck as they slowly approached the dock...

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kiyone and a fully dressed Mihoshi standing back in a corner...

Ayeka and Ryoko were standing near the wheel, watching the harbor pilot's every move...

And sitting in the Captain's chair was Washu, sound asleep, covered by a blanket...

She'd been up the last 72 hours, atleast, without a wink of sleep...

As they were waiting for the pilot, Tenchi had gotten her to take his chair...

She'd been staying awake by will power alone, sitting down had been the last straw...

Tenchi smiled as he watched her eyelids slowly close...

He then moved close and whispered in her ear...

" **Sleep, Little Washu... Sleep... **"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Turning, Tenchi found a smiling Ayeka and Ryoko looking at him...

Smiling back he nodded and turned back to the window...

The harbor pilot was in charge of docking the ship...

So, there was nothing he could do now...

All he could do now, was watch as the ship slowly approached the dock...

He was however, began to note that for some reason, there were an awful lot of people gathered on the dock area they were getting close to...

Something told him he was going to have to have a talk with his crew before letting them have shore leave...

Some how Ryoko's chuckling didn't help...

But he was startled as he heard a voice speak out lowly...

" **Welcome to Europe... Tenchi...** "

Looking back, Tenchi saw that Washu was smiling, even sleeping...

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	18. Chapter 18

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**chapter - 18... **

**( Rota Naval Base, Spain )**

As the small ship approached the dock, they discovered that the dock was covered with a variety of onlookers, Navy, Marine, a few Army personnel and even some civilians...

It seem that word of a whole ship of females from the states had gotten around and just about every male, not on duty had come down to see the newcomers...

The sailors waved at the females standing on deck at parade-rest...

While the Marines were a bit more expressive, waving, whistling and shouting comments...

" **HEY, BAB!!!... WANT A GOOD TIME?... NEW IN TOWN?...** "

As the ship came to a stop at the dock, several things happened...

The turret with the very large gun, began to turn until the barrel was pointed at one of the marines...

Most of the females brought their hands from behind their backs and pointed a variety of light arms at the personnel on the deck...

Lieutenant Ryoko Hakubi USMC, stepped onto the turret, an anti personnel rocket taken from the Russian sub on her shoulder and shouted one word...

" **SCRAM!!!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A short distance away, Admiral John P. '**Ironbottom**' Jones watched as the men on the dock took off in every direction possible...

Within a very short time the dock was deserted...

Hiding a smile, he got out of his car and slowly approached the ship...

As he got closer, he watched the armed sailors on the deck break up and head back down below...

However the barrel of the ship's cannon was now pointed directly at him and if he knew Ryoko, right between his eyes...

Coming to a halt, he looked back down the barrel...

" **STILL HOLDING A GRUDGE?... RYOKO?...** "

After a while the barrel slowly moved upward and then the turret returned to it normal lock-down position, pointing directly ahead...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Up on the Bridge... )**

As the harbor pilot was ordering all stop, Tenchi and Ayeka had been standing at the window watching the large crowd on the docks...

When the turret turned and the firearms came out, Ayeka started to go, but Tenchi caught her, stopping her...

He wasn't sure what Ryoko had in mind, but he was sure it wasn't a war...

At-least not until she got to a tavern in town...

At her shout and the disappearance of the crowd he just had to smile...

Ayeka sighed, shook her head and mumbled...

" **Ryoko!!!... Ryoko!!!... Ryoko!!!...** "

Some times, having Ryoko around was a good thing...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ayeka recognized the approaching officer as Admiral Jones, a classmate of her father and someone who had almost been her father...

She also knew there was some history between him and Ryoko...

It wasn't until the turret returned to it's lockdowned position that she was able breath again...

Turning she found Tenchi smiling at her...

He nodded his head at the dock below...

" **Shall we go welcome our guest?...** "

Ayeka could see Kiyone and Mihoshi chatting with the Harbor pilot they had corned over in the corner...

Smiling, Tenchi opened the bridge door and motioned for every one to leave...

It only took a few minutes before the entire Bridge crew was gone...

With a last look around, Tenchi motioned for Ayeka to leave and then followed...

As they left the Bridge, the only sound was Washu snoring...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Office of senator Kagato... )**

Kagato had gotten in extra early into his office this morning, to find a teletype printout on his desk...

It was from the minor official at the Spanish Embassy reporting that the ship in question had entered Rota harbor just before noon, local time...

It was greeted by a very large crowd, waiting on at the dock...

**HOWEVER**...

As the ship docked the ship's main gun had turned and pointed at something on the dock...

Then a number of crew members standing on the ship's deck produced small arms...

But only after a crewman stood on the turret with what the official believed was an Anti personnel rocket, did the crowd on the dock react...

It disappeared in seconds...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It was then that the base commander had approached and boarded the ship...

The minor official had decided that local female were too violent...

If Kagato needed his help again, he could get him at his new station...

Amundsen-Scott...

The South pole...

Antarctica...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagato was gently rubbing his forehead...

He'd come in this morning quite happy and cheerful...

Now he felt the beginnings of a splitting headache...

Could things get any worst?...

Almost as if on cue, one of his aides rushed in...

It seem that one of the more Senior senators had just backed into his new car...

As the Aide left the office, he wondered if there was a reason the senator was banging his head on his desk...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Admiral Jurai's office... )**

The Admiral's adjutant had brought the new printout in, along with a fresh mug of coffee...

Azusa sighed as he read the report...

Without saying a thing he handed the report to General Masaki...

Nobuyuki read the report and then handed the printout to senator Kamiki...

She read it and shook her head, it seem that Ryoko had announced her return to Europe...

The last time, the transport carrying Ryoko back to the states had been escorted out to sea by jet fighters from at-least five European countries...

" **It's official... Ryoko is back... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Jurai house... )**

Misaki Jurai picked up the phone on the third ring...

All morning, she had a feeling some thing was going to happen, so she was slow picking up the phone...

She was relieved when she found that it was her husband's adjutant calling...

He told her that the Admiral was busy, but that he wanted her to know that Ayeka's ship had docked in Rota harbor a short while ago...

That all aboard were safe and sound...

And as soon as things could be arranged, the girls would call on a secure line...

With a smile she thanked him and hung up...

She remembered all the trouble the girls had gotten Tenchi into they were little...

She began to wondered what kind if trouble they'd get him into this time...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Gibraltar Air field... )**

The small British jet arrived with no fan fare and an unmarked car pulled up beside it in the debarking area...

A young british officer calmly stepped from the plane and got in the back of the car...

Then the car proceeded around the famous great Rock to the bases main gate and entrance into Spain...

All the paper work had been taken care of before hand and he was soon on his way up the Atlantic coast of Spain...

Dropping his hat down over his eyes, he'd try to get some rest, it had been a long day...

It would be a couple hours trip to the Rota Naval Station...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( A California Bar... )**

An attractive young girl, wearing jeans and a loose blouse was sitting at a table in a back corner of the bar, alone...

With brown hair and green eyes, she was slowly sipped on her tall drink...

Her concentration was on the small portable phone sitting before her...

It was a Christmas present from her sister, to help her keep in touch...

She didn't really approve of such things, but it was fun hearing what kind of mischief her niece was in this week...

There were a number of times it had come in handy, like the time one of the girls was badly injured and she had to call in an emergency helicopter to save her...

E-mail was interesting, but she just couldn't understand all that shorthand everyone seem to be using, she still typed out every word...

No matter what some people said about her, she wasn't stupid...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A biker, passing through with his buddies, noticed her all alone and decided to give this local backwoods girl the thrill of spending time with a real, tough biker...

Stepping over to her table, he leaned on it and smiled a broken tooth smile...

" **Hey babe!... Want a big strong man to show you a really good time?...** "

The female glanced up at the bulky figure hovering over her and examined his attire...

Untrimmed facial hair, open leather vest, unkempt hairy chest, even hairier arms, dirty leather chaps over torn jeans, even his boots looked messed up...

" **No!...** "

She turned back to the screen of her phone...

But the biker wasn't going to take no for an answer...

He leaned leaned even closer and put one of his hands on top of her arm, pinning it down...

" **Com' on Bab... I can take you for the trip of a lifetime... **"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She looked at the big, grubby hand pinning her arm down and sighed...

As she considered her responses, she noted a new message on her phone...

**NEED ANY HELP?**

She shook her head and the bartender took his hand off the shotgun under the counter...

Looking up into his face, no expression on hers, she took the middle finger of his offending hand and applied pressure like her older sister had shown her once...

The smile on the biker's face disappeared and pain appeared, as she moved his dirty hand from her arm...

" **I believe I said No!...** "

As she released his finger, the pain turned to anger, as he was about to respond, a loud noise could be heard behind him...

" **CLICK!!!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glancing over at the bar, the biker could see that the bartender resting a double-barrel shotgun on top of bar...

Movements out of the corner of his eye brought his attention to atleast a half dozen men dressed in hunting gear, holding high power rifles that just happen to be pointed in his direction...

His fellow bikers were looking around and then at him...

It was easy to tell that they didn't want any of this...

Shaking his injured finger he looked at the girl, who returned to typing on her small phone...

With a wave to the others, he made his way to the door and left, followed by the others...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Moment later the girl looked up as the bartender set a fresh glass next to her and she sighed, not looking up...

" **I thought I said I didn't need help?...** "

The bartender sighed and shook his head as he picked up the other glass...

" **Didn't do it for you!...** "

She looked up, a questioned look in her eyes...

" **The bar's only been back in one piece for a couple of weeks from the last time... I'd like to at-least enjoy it for another month, OK?... **"

She smiled and shook her head as he pushed her drink over to her...

" **Here, Tokimi... Enjoy your Apple cider...** "

Smiling, she watched him return to the bar before returning to her E-mailing...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Back on the bridge... )**

Washu sat up with a jerk, something was wrong, what could it be??...

As her head jerked around, a hand came to rest on her shoulder...

Looking back, Washu found herself face-to-face with a smiling Sasami...

" **Every thing's all right, Washu... You're just tired... **"

Looking around, she noted that they were the only two on the bridge and that it was so quiet...

It was the quiet that had effected her, she was so use to the vibrations of the engines for the past week or so, that the silence sounded strange...

Sasami pushed the still tired Washu back down on the chair as she tried to get up...

" **Captain's orders... You're to get some sleep... Tenchi and the others will do what needs to be done and you can double check in all later...** "

Washu looked into Sasami's twinkling eyes and knew she wasn't going any where...

Smiling, she pulled the blankets tighter, closed her eyes and yawned...

" **You will let me know when it's time to head home?...** "

Sasami smiled, she was already back asleep...

Washu had been keeping a watchful eye on them this past week, it was her turn to watch over Washu, she adjusted the blankets and brushed her hair...

" **Sweet dreams, Little Washu!... **"

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	19. Chapter 19

**IT'S THE NAVEL LIFE FOR ME... Part two...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**chapter - 19... **

**( Rota Naval Base, Spain )**

The ship's ward room hadn't been very large before and with all the officers it was even smaller...

Most of the ship's officers were there...

The ship's execitive officer, Lieutenant Ayeka Jurai, United States Navy...

The ship's security officer, Lieutenant Kiyone Makibi, United States Navy...

The ship's weapon's officer, Lieutenant Ryoko Hakubi, on loan from the United States Marine Corp...

The ship's Captain, United States Air Force Captain, Tenchi Masaki, who was also the ship's designer...

Also present was an unusual civilian, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, who happen to be Tenchi's Lab assistant...

There were enough folding chairs, but they were all standing...

That was because Tenchi was standing...

The only one sitting at the moment was their guest, the base commander, Admiral John P. 'Ironbottom' Jones...

Moving around the room was Ensign Sasami Jurai, Ayeka's little sister, who was making sure every one had some tea, to help every one relax...

The mood was relaxed, due to the tea being served in paper cups, about the only thing useable for drinking that had survived the trip over...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Admiral Jones had been keeping his eyes open from the moment he'd come aboard...

The young Captain had met him at the gangplank and welcome him aboard...

Ryoko had been there too, but she did her best to ignore him as they led him through the ship to the officer's Ward room...

Along the way, the Admiral could see the members of the crew, hard at work, already busy making repairs to **THEIR** ship...

There was some thing else that the Admiral noticed, that made him smile...

When ever their young Captain appeared, the crewmembers had stopped whatever they were doing, looked at their Captain and smiled...

This, in it's self, tended to speak volumes about this strange young man...

A non-naval officer, commanding an experimental ship, which had just crossed the wide Atlantic, passing through a major storm, with only a skeleton crew, which was composed entirely of females...

His head hurt just thinking about it...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Looking around the room, the Admiral carefully took into account it's condition...

Although it had been cleaned up some, unlike the rest of the ship, it had been more of a movement of things around to make room, than a real cleaning...

His eyes happen to fell upon what looked like a jacket that was hanging on one of the wall's hook...

It's back seem to have a lot of cuts and was covered in something very dark and reddish...

He'd been in the military long enough to recognize the signs of dried blood...

A tan shirt, also torn and red, hung next to it...

It was then that he noticed that there was red on the legs of the table that was leaning against the back wall...

From the earlier reports, it didn't taken much to guess just who's blood that might have been...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Looking back at the young captain, he found that Tenchi was sipping some of Sasami's delightful tea...

It hadn't escaped Tenchi's notice as to where the Admiral had been looking and it didn't take much to guess what he was thinking about...

" **I'm afraid our shakedown cruise didn't go quite as well as we had hoped...** "

They both looked at the shirt and jacket...

Smiling, the Admiral leaned back in his chair...

He saw that the others were now all looking at the young Captain and smiling...

" **If you have the time, I would very much like to hear about it...** "

Tenchi sighed and took a deep breath...

The rest of the girls just smiled...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Back on the Bridge... )**

Washu awoke with a start and quickly looked around...

Standing, she stretched and looked around, but the bridge was now completely empty...

She shook her head, she could have sworn she had just hear some one call her name...

Looking around, she saw something that made her smile...

The bridge's large glass window had been replaced and they hadn't disturbed her...

Either they had manage to be very quiet about it or she'd been a lot more exhausted than she'd thought...

She went to the window and looked out...

She watched as a black, unmarked limo pulling up to the gangplank, she watched as the driver quickly got out and quickly opened the back door...

A young officer got out of the limo and made his way to the gangplank...

Washu couldn't make out his rank, but from his uniform, he had to be European military, British, if her recalled correctly...

Taking a deep breath, the young officer saluted the flag and stepped onto the gangway...

" **Seems we're going to have a guest!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**( Office of Admiral Jurai ... )**

Admiral Azusa 'Seadog' Jurai sat behind his desk...

A secured coded message from Rota, Spain lay on his desk, from Admiral Jones...

It said that he would be going down to the ship to see exactly how things were...

There was also a **PS** that if they didn't hear from him within 24 hours, to send flowers...

Azusa smiled...

The last time Ryoko was in Europe, she gotten into a **LITTLE** trouble...

To top it off, she had a run in with, then Commander Jones and had come quite close to decking him...

Needless to say, it got Ryoko transfered out of Europe and back to the states, on a military air craft, with military Jets from several European nations acting as escort...

Rumor had it, that permission had been given for the jet pilots to shoot the plane down if it made **ANY** attempt to return to Europe...

But that was **ONLY** a rumor...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Azusa smiled, nether of the Hakubi females, mother or daughter, was willing to put up with the attitudes of European males, political **OR** military...

He smiled as he remembered that at one time, 90 percent of the political problems the USA had in Europe could be traced back to one of the two...

For some reason this had made them very popular among European females...

Still, one of Washu's closest friends was the head of states of one the leading countries in Europe...

Very few people knew that Washu, not only had a title, but was in fact the acknowledged rulier of a small independant state...

A small secluded valley in the Pyrenees mountains...

One of the lesser known and used passes that connected Spain to France...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Back onboard ship... )**

" **And that's as much as I was witness too...** "

Tenchi had every one's attention...

" **I'm sure that my first officer can take it from there...** "

As all eyes turned to Ayeka, a voice from the door spoke up...

" **I say... Could some one help me?... I seem it be lost!...** "

**ALL** eyes turn to the door and the young male officer standing there...

His hat under his arm, he looked around and noticed every one staring at him...

After a moment, he snapped to attention...

" **I COME ON THE QUEEN'S BUSINESS!...** "

There was now complete silence...

" **GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Office of senator Kagato... )**

An aide stood across the desk from the senator...

" **And so... The latest report has the ship under going repairs... The crew is working to clean up the damages and show their support of their young Captain...** "

Kagato showed no emotion, other than nodding his head, the aide continued...

" **Professor Hakubi is still onboard and directing the repair work...** "

Kagato considered it and nodded again...

" **We have a report that the base commander has gone aboard to see for himself the effects of the voyage... While there, another officer went aboard... We have not been able to identify him yet...** "

" **Estimates on damages and time needed for repairs?...** "

The Aide looked at the papers before him...

" **As all details of the damages and repairs is being kept on a need-to-known, we have very little data to work with... Observations tend to suggest there was considerable damage and that repairs should take a while... **"

Kagato sighed...

" **Well... At least that's some thing...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Back onboard ship... )**

The young british officer had given Washu a large envelope with a seal on it...

" **Her majesty handed me this and said I was to put in your hands only...** "

Breaking the seal, it took Washu a while to read...

They all noticed a smile slowly form on Washu's face...

As she finished, the officer came to attention...

" **Your Ladyship... I am to await a reply!...** "

Washu reached into her pocket and pulled out her personal cell phone, tapping a couple of keys...

Putting it to her ear, she waited...

As Tenchi was about to asked a question, she held up a single finger, not her middle one...

They all watched as her eyebrows went up and a big smile appeared...

" **Guess Who!...** "

She then sighed and shook her head...

" **But caller ID is cheating...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She listened for a while before she spoke again...

" **Of course I'd be happy to drop by...** "

She listened some more...

" **But there IS some where I'll need to drop in, on my way... **"

Tenchi saw a mischivious look appear in her eyes...

" **Of course... If I don't, no telling what will happen... Besides I'll need to pick up a few things...** "

She almost laughted as she looked at the young officer...

" **OK... If you think I should...** "

Turning, she held the phone out to the startled young man, her eyes glowing...

" **It's for you!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Wide eyed, the young officer took the small phone and put it to his ear...

" **Yes?...** "

Ayeka had been sure his eyes couldn't get any wider, she was wrong...

Not only did his eyes get even wider, but he snapped to attention so fast, she was sure he had snapped his spine...

" **Ahhh!... Errr!...** "

It took a while, but finally he nodded his head...

" **As you wish...** "

He stood there a few minutes before handing the phone back to Washu and faced every one...

" **She says she is looking forward to seeing you... Lady Washu!... I'm to be your personal aide as long as you have a need... **"

Smiling, Washu just nodded at every one...

" **Well... Shall we get started?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Office of Admiral Jurai ... )**

It had been a quiet day, he wondered how Commander Jones was doing...

He couldn't help smiling...

_**Better him than me...**_

There was a knock on the door and after a moment it openned and his aide entered...

" **Sir... There's a call on line 2...** "

Azusa waved it away...

" **Tell them that I get back to them...** "

Looking nervous, the aide moved closer...

" **Ah, Sir... It's Rota, Spain...** "

As Azusa looked at his aide, the aide nodded his head...

Admiral Jurai sighed as he reached accross his deck and picked up the phone...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Washu's stateroom... )**

Washu sat before her personal laptop, waiting...

Having managed to connect with the base's land line, she'd set up a extra secured line and made a call...

Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko and Commander Jones were also in the room...

As a small light on her laptop started blinking, she tapped a key and a very depressed voice spoke up...

" **Jurai here!...** "

Holding up her hand, Washu was the one who replied...

" **Ah... Azusa... Nice to catch you in the office...** "

Ayeka could almost hear her father sigh...

" **And where would I be, when I tend get requests for updates on the hour, 24 hours a day?...** "

Washu's smile got even bigger...

" **And how is Seto?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ayeka could almost see her father pounding his head on his desk...

" **It appears she has so much time on her hands, that she can spend it looking over my shoulder... What do YOU want, Washu?...** "

Over the years, Washu had called Azusa Jurai a lot of things, but she'd never called him dumb or stupid...

" **Well... It seems I've been invited to Buckingham Palace to attend a little get together...** "

Every one heard a deep SIGH...

" **And that effects me how?... I'm not an escort service!...** "

Washu smiled at Tenchi...

" **Quite right... Besides, Tenchi will be my escort... Ayeka and Ryoko will also be along for security... **"

There was a hint of humor in Azusa's voice as he replied...

" **So... They're letting Ryoko back into the country?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Before Ryoko could respond, Tenchi took her hand and shook his head...

Washu smiled as she watched her daughter slowly calm down...

She returned to the reason for her call...

" **It seems we're in need of transportation...** "

" **And you want me to see about getting some discount airline tickets?...** "

Washu had seen that one coming...

" **On the way, we need to stop at the Spanish/French border... **"

" **And you can't drive there BECAUSE?...** "

Washu sighed as she replied...

" **Because Ryoko is 'Persona Non Grata' in both France and Spain...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **SO?... **"

Washu knew Azusa was dragging this out, he seldom found himself in control when it came to female family members, he was enjoying this...

" **We need you to authorize the use of a ****Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey... There aren't any helicopters available that are large enough or have the the range... The tiltrotor aircraft would not only allow us to make the stop over, but also get us to our final destination... **"

Every one waited while Azusa considered her request...

After a while he replied...

" **You do realize that it's in OUR best interest NOT to let Ryoko go?...** "

Washu gave her daughter a serious look...

" **Yes!...** "

There was a long pause...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Is Ryoko there?...** "

Sighing, Ryoko stepped closer...

" **Here , Sir!...** "

" **Will you be able to control yourself?...** "

Ryoko looked at the others before replying...

" **YES, SIR!...** "

Tenchi was sure he heard Azusa chuckle...

" **Very well... But remember... We have an automated weather station at the south pole that has room for an observer... It is only inspected once a year...** "

There was another long pause as his words began to sink in...

" **The orders will be cut and on their way as soon as I hang up... And Washu?...** "  
" **Yes?...** "

" **Have a good time...** "

Click...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

to be continued...


End file.
